


Sacrifice

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Possible PTSD trigger, Romance, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz comes close to dying, but Red saves her. Their relationship gets deeper from that point on, and it blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Sacrifice" by Zella Day. Is it just me, or is this a perfect Lizzington song?! :O  
> Song video: https://youtu.be/TAncvkA_-ds
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 The task force was closing in on a domestic terrorist group responsible for heinous bombings and mass shootings. Reddington had given them the best intel on the group; it was enough to identify all of its members, their whereabouts and what they were working on.

 Liz was glad she’d received weapons training as she held her semiautomatic gun and walked through the dark halls of the group’s next target building. The power had been cut, so the task force and FBI tactical units were using their flashlights to make their way through the building, evacuating workers. They were getting the civilians to safety in time, thanks to Red’s intel. 

 “We’ve only got about five minutes, Agent Keen. We have to go.” Said a fellow agent from behind his protective headgear. 

 Liz knew they hadn’t checked one far corridor in the basement. It was unlikely anyone was in there, but she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if they’d left someone behind. 

 “We have to check B1-d. Someone could be hiding in there.” She said. 

 “There’s no time left to get down there. We’ve swept the whole building and now we have to get out.” He said. 

 “The whole building except B1-d.” She insisted. 

 “There’s no time!” He said, pulling her arm. 

 Liz’s fiery stubbornness erupted and she shrugged him off, running to the stairwell. She took the stairs two at a time and jumped onto each landing as she went down. She knew the risk she was taking, not even knowing whether anyone was down there, but she went numb and was running on adrenalin. She’d just taken action automatically. 

 Outside, Ressler had arrived back at the safe perimeter when his phone rang. 

 “Tell me Elizabeth is safe.” Reddington said. 

 Ressler looked around, not only for Red, but for Liz. 

 “I can’t see her at the moment—“ Ressler was cut off by the tactical agent shouting something. 

 “Keen went down to B1-d!” The agent bellowed. 

 “Oh god.” Ressler said. 

 He heard the dial tone so he hung up. 

 Liz had finally reached B1-d and she was running through it. 

 “FBI! Anyone here?” She yelled. 

 There was no answer. She was beginning to curse herself for taking this risk for nothing. Liz could see the end of the corridor and no one was there, so she whirled around and headed back toward the stairwell. _One more hallway, a few flights of stairs and I’m out_. She thought, trying to quell the panic she was now feeling. Her legs felt shaky as she started leaping up the stairs. _One more flight of stairs_. She thought.

 Liz didn’t have time to realize what was happening. There was such a loud bang, she felt rather than heard it; her ears gave out and her body was thrown from the force. She felt like she was falling, but she had no sense of where she was or even which way was up. The world was black around her and everything continued to rumble. Liz felt her body collide with something, knocking the wind from her lungs. It felt like her back was broken for a moment, but she realized she was on a floor somewhere, and so she instinctively got up. She felt warm liquid running down her face and she still couldn’t see anything. She wiped the liquid away but all she could see was pitch black when she tried to look down at her hand. 

 Liz smelled a burnt smell, and she coughed uncontrollably as she tried to locate herself within this black hell. The liquid continued running down her face and she was feeling weaker. She got dizzy and realized she must be bleeding from her head. She attempted to move forward, wherever forward is, but the dizziness turned to faintness and there was nothing she could do. Liz suddenly felt something soft, human, wrapping around her. She was no longer in reality, she thought, as she caught a faint waft of a familiar scent. She lost consciousness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 There was a quiet beeping somewhere off in the distance. It was like a beacon, and Liz found herself drifting towards the sound. It got louder and she could see lightness through her eyelids as she realized she was alive. She effortfully opened her eyes and took a breath. Her lungs burned, and she coughed, but when it subsided, she was able to see that she was in a hospital room. The entire task force was stuffed into the room with Cooper right next to the bed. He was looking at Liz fondly with tears in his eyes. Liz had a flashback to the hell she was in but what hit her was reliving that final, familiar scent. 

 “Red…” She croaked, looking around. 

 “That’s right, Liz. Red saved you…” Said Cooper, then he elaborated. “There was a bomb in the building…it went off when you were in the stairwell.”

 “I don’t know how he found you…he went in there like a heatseeking missile and brought you out.” Said Ressler. 

 Tears welled up and fell down Liz’s cheeks. 

 “Where…is he?” She said weakly. 

 “He’s here. He’s being treated for smoke inhalation, but he’s going to be okay.” Said Cooper. 

 Liz looked down at herself to see how injured she was. 

 “You had a concussion, bruised ribs, and an open head wound that has been stitched. It was a miracle you weren’t…worse off, Elizabeth. It seems the bomb was located in the center of the building and you were on the outskirts when it went off.” Said Cooper. 

 Liz felt weak again, so she closed her eyes and dozed off. When she awoke, she was feeling better. When she looked around her room, it was dark and there were lots of flowers, balloons, cards and fruit waiting for her. It was obviously nighttime now, but she felt rested. Liz looked down and realized she was still hooked up to an IV, so she gingerly got out of bed, wincing at her back pain despite the pain meds. She took hold of the metal stand that held her IV bag and she took some careful steps out of her room. The entire ward had been locked down and secured for the FBI and Reddington, so there was no one else except armed guards outside the swinging doors at either end of the hallway. Liz eagerly searched each room as she passed them, looking for Red, but they were all empty. Her heart sank, but she realized he must have been discharged already. 

 Liz went back to her room and got back into the hospital bed. She felt tears well up again and she would’ve curled up into a fetal position if her back and ribs weren’t so painful. She tried to focus on the flowers and a cute teddy bear to help her fall back asleep. Liz eventually drifted off to sleep once again, and once again, after sleeping for a while there was something beckoning her to come back to wakefulness. 

 There was a warm, soft sensation on her right hand. She realized it was someone’s hand, and she opened her eyes. Red was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand, gently rubbing her fingers. Her heart swelled at the sight of him and feeling his hand. Liz squeezed his hand and Red quickly looked up at her face. 

 “Red…thank you…you saved my life.” She said. 

 “Shhh. Just rest, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Red coughed and Liz noticed his eyes looked a little bloodshot. 

 “Are you okay?” She whispered. 

 “I’m fine…just a little smoke inhalation.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyes got glassy again and she started crying. Red grabbed a tissue and dabbed her tears. 

 “Smoke inhalation isn’t that bad…I was a smoker for years.” He joked. 

 Liz laughed, though tears still soaked the flimsy one-ply hospital tissues Red kept supplying her with. 

 “You’re going to be okay, Lizzie. Everything will be okay.” Red said confidently, squeezing her hand. 

 “Here. I brought you something. I found it in the gift store…” Red said, reaching down. 

 He came up, brandishing a plush bunny who was wearing bunny slippers. Liz smiled and when he handed it to her, she squished it to her cheek and then pressed it to her chest, holding it tightly. 

 “Thank you.” She said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz had dozed off again and when she awoke, it was morning, and a nurse was disconnecting her from the IV. He noticed Liz was awake, and he smiled.

 “You’ll get another scan shortly, and then you should be okay to go home. You’ll have to take it easy for quite a while, though, obviously.” He said. 

 “Okay. Thanks.” Liz said. 

 Liz held onto her stuffed bunny as she went for a scan to see if her brain was bleeding or not. It seemed to take a long time, but then she was pushed in a wheelchair back to her room. She never let go of the bunny. 

 Samar and Aram were waiting to visit her, and as soon as she was settled back in her hospital bed, the nurse allowed them in. They both smiled at Liz and came closer to her. 

 “It’s so good you’re feeling better, Liz.” Aram said. 

 “But please don’t ever do that again. That was stupid.” Samar said, smiling. 

 “Thanks…I won’t.” Liz told them. 

 Samar looked down at the plush bunny Liz was still hugging. 

 “That’s adorable.” She said. 

 “Red gave him to me…” Liz said softly. 

 “Adorable.” Samar said again. 

 “Reddington was amazing. We thought we’d…lost you…and he just carried you out.” Aram said, his eyes misty. 

 Liz smiled, her eyes misty, too. 

 “I was going to make you a playlist, but apparently you’re coming out soon!” Aram said. 

 “Aww, thank you. Yeah, they have to see what the scan shows, but I should be able to go home later today.” Liz said. 

 “Can we get you anything?” Samar asked. 

 “No, thanks. I’m just going to rest until they say I can go home.” Liz said. 

 “Okay. We’ll let you rest. Hope to see you soon, but not too soon. Take a bit of time off work, Liz. Cooper said you should.” Samar told her. 

 “We’ll see…” Liz said, considering skeptically. 

 Aram and Samar left and Liz lay back and relaxed. She put the bunny on her chest and looked at it. 

 “I think I’ll call you Raymond…” She said very quietly, looking at the cute face and funny slippers. 

 She brought the bunny to her face and sniffed it; it smelled vaguely like Red, since he’d probably held it for quite some time, waiting for her to wake up. She kissed ‘Raymond’ on the nose and then hugged him again as she dozed for a while. Waiting for the nurse was uneventful, and she kept herself distracted by eating a few grapes, reading the get well cards, and making ‘Raymond’ dance on her abdomen. 

 The doctor came into her room. 

 “It’s clear, Agent Keen. You can go home. Take these as needed; they’re not as addictive as other painkillers and they’re extremely effective.” She said, handing Liz a bottle to take home with her. 

 The doctor left after Liz thanked her and the nurse came back with what appeared to be a jogging suit. He looked at her apologetically.

 “It’s an FBI training outfit, apparently. Your clothes were destroyed with all the soot and then the doctors cut them off when you got here.” He said. 

 Liz thanked him and started gathering up her cards and a teddy bear. She put them on the bed and got dressed in the jogging suit. She’d just finished pulling up the pants when she realized someone was standing in the doorway. 

 “I’m sorry, Lizzie…I should’ve knocked.” Red said, noticing her startled look.

 “Oh, it’s okay.” She said. 

 “I’m here to take you home, if that’s alright with you. Dembe will drive us.” He offered. 

 “Thank you…I’d like that.” She said. 

 “Is this what you’re taking with you?” He asked, collecting the things from the bed. 

 She possessively grabbed the bunny before he could pick it up. 

 “Yeah; I’ll take Raymond.” She said. 

 Red paused and then looked at her. 

 “Pardon?” He said, not quite believing his ears. 

 “The bunny.” She said, but he’d obviously heard the name. 

 “…I named him Raymond.” She confessed. 

 “I see…” He said. 

 Red’s heart swelled at the sweet gesture. 

 “Are you ready, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz nodded and they walked down the hallway toward the elevator. The hallway felt eerie and she swallowed hard as they went to the end. She didn’t want to get into the elevator, but she knew the stairs would be impossible to face. Liz felt anxious, so she squeezed the bunny to her and took hold of Red’s arm. 

 “I understand, Lizzie. Keep breathing nice and deep for me, okay?” He said, and she concentrated on his soothing voice. 

 “Okay.” She whispered.

 They got into the elevator and she closed her eyes, but that was worse, so she opened them and looked at Red’s face. He gazed into her eyes and gently put his hands on her upper arms. They maintained eye contact until the doors opened, and then they stepped out. Liz felt calmer as they left the hospital. Red led her to where Dembe was parked, and he helped her get in. She was very stiff and sore, and she winced when she sat down in the backseat. Dembe turned around from the driver’s seat and smiled lightly at her. 

 “It’s good to see you again, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 “You too, Dembe. Thanks for doing this.” She said. 

 “My pleasure.” He said, and turned back to get ready to drive. 

 Red was sitting next to Liz, and he noticed she wasn’t wearing her seatbelt. He leaned very close to her and reached for the seatbelt. Liz didn’t know what he was doing at first, but she enjoyed breathing in the scent of his lovely expensive grooming products. It was stronger than it was on her plush bunny. Red buckled her in and then he went back to his side, and she felt his warm presence leave her. She inexplicably had the urge to be closer to him, so she put her hand in his. He’d been looking out the window as Dembe began driving, but he turned toward Liz and studied her. Unquestioningly, he closed his hand around hers and then looked out the window again. 

 The drive was quiet, and Liz felt drowsy again. She let herself rest her head on Red’s shoulder, since he was so comforting to her. He didn’t budge; in fact, after a few moments, Red rested his cheek on her head. 

 “Lizzie…you’re home.” He said, waking her up. 

 Liz rose from her comfy place on Red’s shoulder and gripped Raymond the bunny as she got out of the car. Her body was very sore again and she knew she would have to take a painkiller when they got inside. Red protectively held onto her as they went indoors and she was going to walk into the kitchen. 

 “Where do you think you’re going?” Red said. 

 “To get water. I need to take a pill.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll get it. You’re parking yourself here on the sofa.” Red told her. 

 He went to get a glass of water and brought it to her; Liz took one of the pills and then effortfully got one of the cushions and put it under her head. Red took the throw off the back of the sofa and put it over her. Liz closed her eyes and relaxed, but then hearing how quiet the room was, she worried that Red had left. Her eyes flew open and she looked around.

 “It’s okay…I’m right here, and I’m staying.” He said as he sat in the armchair nearby. 

 Liz’s eyelids lowered again and she rested her head on the cushion in relief. Red watched over her, and he noticed how she still clung to ‘Raymond’ even as she slept. Liz had a very long nap, and she felt better again when she woke up. She looked over at Red, and he was in the exact same position, like he hadn’t moved an inch during her nap. It was getting dark in the house and the sky out the windows was dusky. Liz was surprised by how long she slept for. Seeing Lizzie was awake, Red got up, closed the curtains and turned on the lights. 

 “Red…” Liz said. 

 “Mm?” He said. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me, Lizzie.” He said, returning to the armchair. 

 “Yeah, but…you saved my life after I was stupid and stayed in the building…you risked your own life for me.” She said, starting to cry again. 

 Red grabbed a few tissues from the box on the coffee table and sat down beside her on the sofa. Liz took the tissues and held them to her eyes. 

 “I did what anyone would do...” Red deflected. 

 “Not everyone would do that.” She said. 

 “Okay…how about this. You risked your life trying to save people and I risked mine to save you…we can be stupid together.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and blew her nose. 

 “Okay.” She said, and the crying stopped.

 “So, admitting my stupidity makes you feel better.” He joked. 

 “Yes.” She said, and then she laughed heartily. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

 “Um..well, if you don’t mind, could you please get me an apple from the counter over there?” She said. 

 “No problem.” He said, and he went on his apple-finding mission. 

 “Red, green or yellow? Wow, you really like apples…” He said. 

 “Red.” She said. 

 Red paused to make sure she was referring to an apple instead of his nickname, and she was, so he rinsed it off and brought it to her. 

 “Thanks.” She said as she took it from him. 

 Red gave her a look to remind her she was still thanking him. Liz sat up straighter and took a bite. She sat with her legs folded up under her and the bunny was in her lap. Red smiled. He was glad she was so taken with the plush offering from the gift store. 

 “Will you stay with me?” Liz asked abruptly. 

 “For as long as you’ll have me.” He said, in rather more general terms than she was expecting. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “You’ll be stuck here for a while then.” She said. 

 “That’s fine, Lizzie. Take your time.” He said. 

 “Anything you need or want, just let me know. I imagine you’ll want to be taken to bed.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyes widened and she started blushing, so Red realized what that must’ve sounded like. 

 “I’ll help you get into your bed…so you can sleep better. You won’t want to sleep on the sofa…” He clarified. 

 “Right. Yes.” She said. 

 “I might be able to sleep now, actually…” Liz said. 

 Red got up and helped her off the sofa to make things easier for her. She carried her bunny in one arm and put her other arm around Red’s as they walked. They went to her bedroom, and then Liz realized she didn’t want to wear the slippery athletic clothes to bed. 

 “I’d like to get changed first…” She said. 

 “Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” Red said, and exited, closing the door behind him. 

 Liz unzipped the top and dropped it on the floor, and she picked up a tank top, but once she got it over her head, she had trouble pulling it down. It was painful and she felt very stiff. She sighed.

 “Red?” She called. 

 “Yes Lizzie?” He said through the door. 

 “Can you please help me?” She said. 

 There was a long pause, but then Red realized she needed him so he opened the door and went in. Liz was facing the other way, and he saw the tank top around her neck, her beautiful bare back with some bruising and scrapes on it. 

 “It hurts to pull it down.” She said of the tank top. 

 “Okay…” He said softly, approaching her. 

 Seeing the injuries on and under her skin, Red instinctively touched his hand to her back, resting it flat against her in a soothing manner. Liz felt his warm hand on her back and she shuddered, but it had nothing to do with pain. 

 Red took his hand away and helped her put her arms through the holes, and then he pulled the top down to her waist. They both realized she was still wearing the jogging pants. 

 “Can you…manage the rest, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “I’ll try…” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said, making his exit again. 

 Liz pulled the jogging pants down part of the way and then let them drop to the floor. She carefully stepped out of them and grabbed a pair of panties from a drawer. It was painful to bend down, but she pushed through the pain so that Red wouldn’t have to do this part. She was already embarrassed. Once she pulled them up, she called to Red again. 

 “I’m all done.” She said. 

 Red opened the door, and after briefly glancing at her underwear and long legs, he kept his gaze on her face. Liz sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her legs onto it. Red saw her wince as she tried to reach for the blankets down at her feet. 

 “I’ll get them, Lizzie…first, just get comfortable.” He said.

 Red suddenly got very close in front of her and he put his hands on her back to support her as she lay back. Liz looked at his face as they were so close. He was nearly hugging her as he gently guided her onto the bed. Liz watched him raptly as his hands went to either side of her head to adjust and fluff her pillow. Red then reached down for the blankets and pulled them up to her shoulders. He put his hands on either side of her head again and just looked down into her eyes. 

 Liz felt her cheeks get warm and she found herself wishing Red would kiss her. 

 “Are you comfortable?” He asked very quietly. 

 “Yes.” She whispered. 

 “Good.” He said, and then he kissed her on the forehead. 

 She felt his soft, warm lips linger there for a moment and then he backed away. 

 “Just call for me if you need anything. I’ll be on the sofa.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She whispered again. 

 Red left her bedroom and she snuggled ‘Raymond’ against her. Her thoughts raced for at least thirty minutes, but then she got so tired, she drifted off to sleep. 

 Red was startled awake when he heard a distraught cry. He quickly got up and went into Lizzie’s bedroom. She tossed herself onto her side and curled up into a fetal position, with her arms over her head. 

 “Lizzie. Lizzie! It’s okay.” He put his hand on her arm, trying to wake her from her night terror. 

 Liz suddenly woke up and gasped. She realized she was in her bedroom and Red was there, touching her arm. She sighed loudly in relief, and straightened herself out to sit up. 

 “Oh my god. I was there again…” She said shakily. 

 Red sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her leg. 

 “I understand. Try to focus on where you are right now…we’re in your bedroom at home, you’re safe, notice your breathing. You will _never_ have to go back there.” He said. 

 Liz felt reassured. 

 “You’re really good at this.” She said. 

 Red smiled in the very dim light. 

 “I have plenty of experience…” He said. 

 “Can you stay here with me? I don’t want to be alone, Red.” She said. 

 “…Of course.” He said, and then he went to the other side of the bed and got settled, with his back resting against the headboard, mimicking Lizzie’s position. 

 “Cooper’s going to make me see a therapist, but I want to go…I don’t want this to keep happening.” Liz said. 

 “I think that’s very wise.” Red said. 

 Red felt Liz’s hand on top of his, and then she grasped and held it. He squeezed her hand in return, and then Liz got closer to him. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, and Red was taken aback by the intimacy. Liz breathed in his amazing scent and Red smelled her hair. She felt so safe, she began to relax again and feel drowsy. She was still exhausted. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz slowly awoke, and she kept her eyes closed. She noticed her cheek was resting on something other than a pillow. It felt like a person. Liz opened her eyes and realized her head was in Red’s lap and her hand was on his thigh. She’d basically been using his crotch as a pillow. Liz felt very embarrassed, and quickly sat up and moved her hand, while wincing at her back pain.

 “Sorry! I didn’t realize…” She said, glancing at Red who was awake and still resting against the headboard. 

 “It’s okay, Lizzie. Don’t apologize.” He said. 

 Liz and Red both got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Red made breakfast for them after finding eggs, bread, butter, and her coffee. He served her and sat down at the table. Liz kept glancing at him throughout breakfast. She was enjoying his company and she found him comforting; she also just enjoyed looking at him. After they finished, Red did the dishes by hand. Liz was feeling pampered, and she decided to have a relaxing hot bath. She ran the water and added some lavender scented epsom salts. Liz gingerly got into the tub and she sighed with relief. 

 Liz heard her cell phone ringing from the living room where she’d left it. Red then knocked on the bathroom door. 

 “It says it’s Harold Cooper.” He said. 

 “Come in!” She called. 

 Red reluctantly went into the bathroom and saw that Liz was holding her forearm and hand across her breasts to cover her nipples. Her legs were turned off to the side. Red averted his gaze as he held out the phone for her to take. 

 Liz answered it. 

 “Hello, sir.” She said. 

 “Agent Keen. I just wanted to check that you were doing okay.” He said. 

 “I’m okay, thanks. Reddington is taking very good care of me.” She said. 

 Red cringed. 

 “Oh? …Well, that’s…helpful.” Said Cooper. 

 “Yeah. And when I come back in, I’d like to see the therapist.” She said. 

 “Good. I’ll arrange that for you, Elizabeth. Well, I’ll let you get back to recuperating.” He said. 

 “Okay, thanks. See you soon. Bye.” She said, hanging up. 

 As she was talking, she’d forgotten herself and her arm came down, exposing her breasts. Red had quickly turned away, but his body threatened to react. He had his eyes closed and he was mentally scolding himself when Liz spoke. 

 “Red. Could you just put it on the vanity for me?” Liz said, holding out the phone. 

 “Yes, of course.” He said, doing as she asked. 

 Liz rested her arms on the edge of the tub and then put her chin on her arms, just looking at Red. Red gazed back at her, and they just stared for a few moments. 

 “Did you need anything else…?” He asked. 

 “No…” She said quietly. 

 Red thought he’d better retreat, so he went out and closed the door behind him. 

 Liz soaked in her bath until the water cooled and her fingers were prune-like. She finally got out and dried off. Red watched as she left the bathroom wearing her towel. Liz got dressed, still feeling stiff and sore, but slightly more normal. She wore a comfy t-shirt and yoga pants, without a bra or underwear. When Liz came back to the living room to join Red, he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra; he could see the natural curves of her breasts and her nipples stood out against the fabric. He averted his gaze once more and crossed his legs as he sat on the sofa. She went and sat beside him. 

 Liz closed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa. She sighed. 

 “I feel a bit better.” She said. 

 “Excellent.” He said, trying to focus on her face. 

 Liz opened her eyes and turned to Red. 

 “You make a good pillow, by the way…I find you very comforting.” She said as she thought about resting on his lap that morning.

 “I’m glad…” He said. 

 They sat in silence for several minutes, then Liz wanted to get closer to Red again. She shifted herself closer and as she went to put her head on his lap, Red realized what she was doing, so he uncrossed his legs. Liz rested her head on his upper thigh, and Red put his hand on her arm. He rubbed her arm gently, and Liz felt goosebumps come up under his touch. Red was surprised when Liz softly nuzzled her cheek against his thigh. 

 “Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 “Hmm” She hummed softly. 

 Red didn’t say anything, so Liz turned over so that she was lying on her back with the back of her head on his thigh. She gazed up at his stunning green eyes and he gazed back into her amazing blue ones. Red still couldn’t figure out what to say, so he just gave her a slight smile. He found himself putting his hand on her head and petting her hair as she rested on his leg. Liz closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She delighted in Red’s soft touches. They carried on this way for a while, and then Liz took hold of Red’s hand and moved it from the top of her head. She pulled his hand in front of her face, where she studied it and explored it with her own hands. 

 Liz was lost in exploration when she suddenly had an urge. She pressed her lips into Red’s palm, kissing gently and then pulling away. 

 “Lizzie…” He said again, without knowing what to say after that. 

 Liz loved hearing his voice, especially when he said her nickname. Without saying anything, she placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his wrist, then she brushed her lips up along his forearm. Red was thinking this was going too far, so he spoke. 

 “Lizzie, what are you doing, sweetheart?” He said, trying to be as kind as possible in bringing her back to reality. 

 “…I guess I’m just…appreciating you.” She said quietly, thinking about her actions. 

 “…You don’t have to. Really…” He said. 

 “I know.” She said, and then she brushed her lips along his forearm again. 

 Red delicately moved his arm out of her grasp and lifted her from his lap. Liz looked at him with what appeared to be hurt feelings. 

 “It’s not that I…don’t enjoy your…affection, Lizzie, I just don’t think it’s appropriate to take advantage while you’re vulnerable. You’re not in a position to think clearly.” He said. 

 Liz felt her heart sink a little. 

 “I’m thinking clearly, Red.” She said defensively. 

 Red opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it and decided to stay quiet. 

 “I’m thinking that you saved me, and you always save me…you’re my protector, Red. You’re the one person I can trust with my life, you’re always there, comforting me and giving me everything you have. I’m thinking life is short, and I want to enjoy some happiness.” She said, her voice shaky with intense emotion. 

 Red decided he couldn’t argue with that, so he remained silent as her eyes burned into his. Liz was glad he was just listening to her, and she softened slightly. She scrutinized his expression and then she brought herself closer to him. Red wasn’t backing away or getting up from the sofa, so she inched her face closer to his. He still wasn’t backing away. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Liz felt warm and excited inside. Red was wondering why he couldn’t stop her. He watched helplessly as Lizzie’s eyes closed and her lips parted a little. Their lips connected so subtly it was barely perceptible; Liz then brushed her lips against Red’s, and she felt a thrill shoot through her abdomen, seeming to ricochet to her spine and down between her legs. Red was still powerless to resist Lizzie’s soft kiss, and he felt a twitch of arousal in his pants. He stayed very still and let Liz do what she wanted. 

 Liz glided her lips along Red’s and then she pressed into a full kiss. It was a chaste kiss at first, soft, warm and delicate, but then Liz’s tongue nudged Red’s lips. He gave it access, and they both deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting each other for the first time. Liz brought her hand up and rested it on Red’s chest, and she was happy to feel his hand lightly grasp her upper arm. His hand then caressed her shoulder, and Liz got goosebumps all over, and her nipples hardened. She felt warm between her legs and she hummed quietly into the kiss. Red was hard now, and hearing her pleasure made matters worse.

 Neither of them had any sense of how long they’d been kissing, but when Liz tried to press her upper body against Red, she winced and they broke the kiss. 

 “I’m okay…” Said Liz, desperately wanting to continue. 

 Red put her hand on Liz’s cheek and looked concerned. 

 “Perhaps we should…leave things as they are, for now…” He said, realizing she’s supposed to be recuperating. 

 Liz couldn’t help exhaling loudly in disappointment. Red was surprised by her reaction, but he wanted to reassure her.

 “You’ll feel better in a few days, and then we can see where things stand…” He said. 

 Liz’s head drooped and she looked at the sofa in resignation. Red wasn’t going to do this now. She would have to wait. Liz nodded weakly, and Red crossed his legs. They sat quietly, calming themselves and trying to get back to normal. 

 “How about a scotch?” Red said suddenly. 

 Liz smirked; she was pleased Red was flustered like she was.

 “It’s a bit early for that, isn’t it?” She said. 

 “Perhaps you’re right…” He said, and a comical silence fell over them. 

 Liz smiled and distractedly picked at a thread sticking out from the edge of the sofa. They were both at a loss for what to do next, but after a few minutes, Liz had an idea. 

 “Red.” She said very seriously, her eyes suddenly ablaze. 

 “What?” He said, puzzled. 

 “Will you help me find the bastards?” She said intensely.

 “Don’t worry, Lizzie. You’ll be back at work soon and—“ He said. 

 “No, I mean help _me_ find them. They need to be stopped; this can’t happen to anyone else.” She said with raw hatred. 

 “…We will stop them, but you need to do this the right way. The desire for revenge will…infect you and eat you from the inside out. You don’t want to go down that road, Elizabeth.” He assured her. 

 Red was speaking from experience. Liz looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed. She swallowed hard.

 “I don’t want anyone else to go through this…or die…because of these _people_.” She said, using the word ‘people’ for lack of a better term. 

 “They won’t. We’re on their heels, Lizzie, and they will fall.” He said. 

 Red secretly made up his mind to personally slaughter them, but Liz wouldn’t be part of it; he would save her from herself and she could keep her hands clean. He felt that the wastes of space they were pursuing didn’t deserve to be put into the justice system, as they didn’t deserve justice. 

 “Come here…” He said softly, putting his arm out. 

 Liz gladly brought herself closer to Red, snuggling up to his side. Red put his arm around her, and he heard her sigh. Liz wanted to kiss him again and run her hand up his thigh, but she stopped herself. She did, however, put her nose almost against his neck and she inhaled deeply. Red could tell what she was doing, and he was delighted Lizzie enjoyed his scent; he wished he could hold her face and kiss her deeply again, but he settled for putting a hand on her thigh as she was curled up next to him. They stayed like that for a long while until Red got up to make some food for them. Liz hadn’t taken a painkiller yet today, and she was sore, but it was tolerable. She also refrained because she didn’t want to be doped up while she spent quality time with Red. 

 They ate pasta and since Liz wasn’t taking her painkillers anymore, they had some red wine. They made small talk throughout the meal and then Red did the dishes. Liz wondered what the news reports were saying about the bombing, so she turned on the TV. As soon as Red heard it, he walked over and turned it off. 

 “That won’t help you.” He said firmly. 

 Liz sighed and nodded; she knew he was right. They sat on the sofa and sipped more of the red wine. Liz started when Red’s burner phone rang from his pocket. He flipped it open and just listened. Red’s calm demeanor was betrayed by the intense look in his eyes.

 “Understood. Thank you.” He hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. 

 Liz was concerned about the dangerous look in his eyes. 

 “Is something wrong?” She asked. 

 “I have some…business matters to attend to, Lizzie. If you’ll be okay on your own for a short while, I can see to them.” He said. 

 “…Okay. Yeah, I’ll be okay…” She said. 

 “You’re sure?” He asked. 

 She wasn’t, but this seemed important, and she’d have to be on her own at some point anyway. 

 “Yes.” She insisted. 

 “I’ll be back very soon.” He said, and then he swiftly left. 

 As soon as Red was gone, she turned the TV on and went to a cartoon channel for something lighthearted to distract her and keep her company.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red walked down a dark hall in an empty storage facility, and as he stepped, a new light would come on above him due to a motion-sensing lighting system. 

 The man zip-tied to a chair could see each light come on, silhouetting a man in a full suit and fedora. It was the kind of dramatic entrance Red liked. When he came close to the man, he sat down in an adjacent chair. Red paused and sighed. 

 “What am I going to do with you?” He asked, taking out his gun and putting it on the table. 

 The sweating, anxious man looked at him. 

 “That wasn’t a rhetorical question. Would you like to be shot in your non-vital organs and left to bleed out, or would you like to have your throat slit? Ooh, how about evisceration?” He said. 

 The man finally spoke. 

 “Who are you? Why are you doing this?” He asked. 

 “It doesn’t matter who I am, but I’m doing this because you’re a waste of space…using up some of the world’s oxygen as you carry out your vile deeds…it’s time to let us all breathe a little easier.” Said Red. 

 The man realized Red knew that he was part of the terrorist group. He couldn’t figure out what to say to make Red let him go. 

 “I find that when people have a choice about how they die, they are a little less…resistant. What will it be, Eric?” Red said calmly, with his head tilted to the side. 

 Eric was startled at hearing his name. 

 “J-just shoot me in the head. Get it over with. Please.” Said Eric. 

 Red shook his head. 

 “Now where’s the fun in that?” He said. 

 Red glanced at Dembe and Baz, who were standing in the shadows behind Eric. 

 “I’m bored. I just have _no_ patience these days.” Red said, laughing. 

 Suddenly, Eric was shot in several non-vital organs, and he started bleeding as Red lowered his gun and put it in his jacket. Red turned to Baz. 

 “Stay here until he’s…finished making a mess. I’ll call Mr. Kaplan.” He said, and then he and Dembe walked out of the building. 

 Red and Dembe got into a black sedan and Dembe started driving. Red took his phone out and called Mr. Kaplan. 

 “What do you have for me?” She asked in a monotone. 

 “One scumbag in the storage facility. You can take your time…he won’t be ready for a while.” He said, and they both hung up. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard a noise. She came out of the bathroom and was startled to see Red. He’d somehow let himself in.

 “I’m sorry, Lizzie. I didn’t mean to startle you; I figured I’d save you the trouble of coming to the door.” He said. 

 Red took in her appearance. She was wearing tiny pyjama shorts and a tank top. Liz wanted to rush over and hug Red, but something about his body language made her refrain. There was a flash of something sinister before he was able to put his usual expression on. 

 “What happened?” She asked. 

 “I took care of my business, and now I’m back to take care of you.” He said, smiling lightly. 

 Liz eyed him skeptically, but she didn’t ask again. 

 “What have you been up to?” Red said, changing the subject. 

 “I watched cartoons for a while and then I got ready for bed.” She said. 

 Red smiled more genuinely as she talked. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “Nothing.” He said, still smiling and admiring her. 

 “I picked up some of my belongings while I was out, so I’ll be able to stay here with you until you kick me out.” He said, sounding somewhat cheerful. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 Red took his hat and jacket off, and the jacket fell heavily onto the armchair; Liz caught a glimpse of his gun. It wasn’t unusual for him to be armed, so she didn’t think much of it. 

 “Are you ready for bed?” Liz asked, and then she blushed. 

 “I suppose.” Red said. 

 “Will you…sleep in the bed with me?” She asked shyly. 

 “Do you think that’s a good idea?” He asked, recalling how they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other earlier, on the sofa. 

 “Yes.” She said plainly. 

 “Okay, well, if that’s what you want.” He said. 

 “It is.” She said. 

 Red just nodded slowly. 

 “I’ll just get changed in the bathroom.” He said. 

 Red took a bag of clothes into the bathroom. Liz felt nervous and excited, anxiously awaiting the bathroom door opening. 

 Red got into boxers and a t-shirt, thinking he wanted to be more comfortable this time. He looked in the mirror and washed his hands thoroughly like he wanted to purify them before touching Lizzie. 

 Liz turned some lights off and went into the bedroom, turning the lamp on. She heard the bathroom door open and she got butterflies in her stomach. Red walked into the bedroom and Liz gaped at him; it was strange to see him in a state of undress. 

 “I can wear a suit if that would make you more comfortable.” He offered, smiling at her reaction. 

 Liz blushed again. 

 “No, don’t be silly. I’ve just never seen you like…” She gestured at his boxers and undershirt. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Would you like me on that side again?” He asked, pointing to where he was that morning. 

 “Uh…yeah. I normally sleep on this side, so if that’s okay with you…” She trailed off. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 They both nervously got into bed and under the blankets. 

 “Good night, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “…Night, Red.” She said, and she turned the lamp off. 

 There was an awkward silence and Liz stared in the darkness at the ceiling, feeling embarrassed and turned on by having Red in bed with her, in his boxers and a t-shirt. She put the back of her wrist on her forehead for a moment and then ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm her nerves. 

 Red was also staring into the darkness, wondering why he’d let Lizzie talk him into this. He’d been very easy to convince, so it was partly his fault. He was brought out of his reverie by Liz’s sigh. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yeah…” She said unconvincingly. 

 “What’s the matter? Is it the darkness?” He asked. 

 “No, it’s…nothing.” She said. 

 “Would you like me to sleep on the sofa?” He asked. 

 “No.” She insisted. 

 Red was surprised by how emphatic her response was. Silence fell over them again and Red thought she was maybe dozing off, but then she shifted and sighed again. 

 “I can’t sleep.” She said, sitting up and turning the lamp on. 

 “Lie down and face the wall.” He suggested, indicating the direction away from him. 

 Liz silently followed his guidance and she lay down facing away from him. She looked around nervously as she felt Red come closer to her. His warm hand touched her shoulder and he started massaging the muscles between her shoulder and neck. Her bruises were further down, so it felt amazing, and she sighed in relaxation. Red delighted in the sound. After a while, Liz felt his hand reach to her other shoulder and he managed to massage her despite the pillow being in the way. 

 “That feels so good.” She said quietly.

 Red felt himself getting hard just hearing Liz say that. He ran his hand lightly down her back, careful not to press on her bruised areas. Liz felt an exquisite shiver go down her spine along with Red’s hand. This was not helping her sleep. She arched her back at the feeling and her butt suddenly brushed against the hard bulge in his boxers. Liz felt a rush of wetness between her legs, and she stifled a whimper. Red didn’t know what to say, so he just stayed quiet until he felt Lizzie deliberately push her butt against him. 

 “Lizzie, we should…sleep.” He said lamely, but he didn’t pull away. 

 Liz pushed back against Red again, wishing she could feel him where she wanted him most. Red suddenly pushed his hardness against her butt and Liz felt a jolt through her whole body. She moaned quietly, and Red slid his hand around her waist to her lower abdomen. He gently pulled her closer to him, and Liz was breathing heavily. She rubbed her body against him, and Red was surprised that she was nearly writhing in arousal and pleasure. Red kissed into her hair behind her ear and then he kissed her neck. Liz exhaled loudly, and she was still squirming. 

 Red wanted to see Lizzie’s face and her body, so he gently pulled her and she lay on her back. She gazed at him lustfully, with her lips parted. Liz saw the lust in Red’s eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met softly but the kiss quickly became heated. Liz put her hand on Red’s arm and felt his bicep while he slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth a few times. This caused Liz to get more wet in anticipation of what their lower bodies would do. 

 They both sat up and simultaneously reached to lift each other’s shirts, but then Red slowly raised Lizzie’s tank top first. He looked at her breasts and he couldn’t resist kissing them and sucking one nipple and then the other. Liz was nearly panting. Red pulled the tank top over her head and arms and dropped it on the floor. He looked into Liz’s eyes as he placed his fingers on the waistband of her pyjama shorts. 

 “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Red focused his eyes on the shorts as he slowly slid them down and off, then he brought his gaze up her long legs to the neatly trimmed patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. He looked up at Liz’s face, and she was blushing. He reluctantly got off the bed and took his shirt off; at first Liz couldn’t see his burn scars, but she noticed them when he pulled down his boxers. However, she was far too distracted by seeing Red naked to pay attention to his scars. Liz bit her lip and she felt a warm gush between her sensitive folds as she lustfully looked at his erection. 

 Liz spread her legs far apart as an invitation and Red marvelled at her for a moment. Liz felt her nervousness return as she watched Red crawl on top of her. She was still blushing as she lay back and gazed into his eyes. Red hovered over her, kissing her softly, and Liz made a small humming sound. He lowered his body so that Lizzie was cradling him between her thighs, and he ran his length along her moist flesh. Liz felt another strong jolt of pleasure and she let out a shaky breath. 

 Liz slid her hands along Red’s upper arms, shoulders, and then his back; she could feel he was scarred all over his back, and she kissed him. He felt relieved when she didn’t recoil, so he deepened the kiss. Liz raised her hips to rub herself against him again. She moaned and couldn’t wait any longer. Just as she was about to tell him this, Red firmly rubbed his tip on her clit and then guided himself to her opening. He felt how wet she was, and it was delicious. Liz felt him gently nudge into her and she couldn’t believe this was actually happening; it turned her on so much, she was lightly trembling all over. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s warmth tightly envelope his tip and he paused to make sure she was ready. He watched her face as he pushed a little deeper and she was so beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy, her pupils were huge, her lips were parted and she was breathing rapidly. Liz felt Red push all the way inside, and she gasped a little and then slowly exhaled. Red felt her body tighten and then she relaxed again. He kissed her and gently sucked her lower lip. She returned the kiss with fervor, her lips wandering to his jaw, cheek and ear. Red slowly slid almost all the way out and then back in, eliciting another moan from her throat. 

 Liz ran her hand over Red’s buzzed hair, and it tickled her. He kissed and licked her neck. They both sighed with pleasure and Red moved a little faster. Liz arched up, pressing her breasts against his chest. She didn’t even notice the pain in her back. Red supported himself so their upper bodies were touching. Liz rubbed his back and then she held onto his shoulders while she met his thrusts. Red quickened the pace and they could both feel how silky and wet their lovemaking was. They could hear each other breathing heavily as their movements became more urgent. 

 Red was focused on pleasuring Lizzie, so he was enraptured by the whimpering sounds she started making. She was trying to push herself down onto him, so he thrust harder, causing her to whimper more loudly. Her whole body was squeezing him, from her fingers to her thighs to her depth. 

 “Lizzie, I’m going to come…” He said right next to her ear. 

 “Oh! Yes! Red!” She panted, holding him to her. 

 Red continued driving into Liz and a moment later, she climaxed first. Liz had been pushed toward the edge of her orgasm when he said he was going to come. She stopped meeting his thrusts and let out such a sexual moan, it sent a shiver through Red. He felt her get even tighter around him as the immense pleasure overtook her. Red came heavily, gush after gush spilling forth inside her. As the waves of pleasure finally ebbed, Red stilled and they caught their breath. He looked at Lizzie’s face and she was radiant, gazing at him in awe. Liz was in a daze when she felt Red kiss her. She realized she was still holding onto his shoulders, so she slid her hands to his biceps and then let her arms flop on either side of her in relief. She giggled quietly and then she savored the sensation of Red still being inside her. He smiled and kissed her cheek, nose and lips. They were practically stuck together with sweat when Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and she moved her legs so he could lie down beside her. 

 Liz still felt dazed as she realized she’d really just had sex with Reddington. She grinned and looked over at him. He smiled at her and pushed some hair away from her face. Liz turned to face him, and she was extremely gratified to feel their fluids gently flow out between her legs. She looked coy as she bit her lip again. Red cupped her face in his hand and adoringly swiped his thumb over her warm cheek. 

 “You are so beautiful.” He said quietly. 

 Liz smiled at him and then she quickly moved closer. She didn’t bother turning the lamp off before snuggling up against Red’s chest, with her head tucked under his chin. Red found this adorable, so he put his arm around her and held her tightly. Liz felt peaceful as she enjoyed the sound of his heart beating. Their breathing and heart rates calmed as they snuggled. After a while, they drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Liz slowly awoke, first feeling something warm against her cheek, then breathing in her favorite scent. She moved her fingertips and felt Red’s chest. Liz opened her eyes and she started blushing as the events of last night rushed back to her. She smirked and stopped herself from squealing excitedly. She rested her chin on his chest and then rose up. Liz looked up at Red’s face, and he was awake, calmly resting. He smiled gently at her.

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz beamed at him. 

 “Morning, Red.” She said.

 They gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling, and then she rested her head on him again. Liz’s fingers wandered around Red’s chest and abdomen as she thought about the night before. Red felt her hand trail down and stroke him. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz felt him getting hard in her hand and she smirked, feeling pleased with herself. She lifted her head and looked at him again. Red brushed his hand against her cheek and saw how much Lizzie wanted him; her eyes were bright and lustful. Red closed his eyes for a moment as she increased her efforts. Liz was happy to feel that he was now very hard, and she tossed the blankets down. She straddled Red and rubbed her moist center up and down against his erection. At this inopportune moment, Red’s phone rang. He immediately grabbed it and flipped it open. 

 “What.” He said, very irritated. 

 Liz just kept rubbed herself against him with a mischievous expression on her face. 

 “…It can wait until I’m ready.” He said angrily, and then he closed the phone and pitched it to the floor. 

 Red then put his hands on Liz’s waist and then he slid them up to caress her breasts. She closed her eyes and sighed, then she reached between them and guided him inside. Red made an “mm” sound and Liz exhaled loudly. She pushed herself down onto him and he filled her perfectly. Liz felt like they were made to fit together and it was beautiful. She leaned forward to kiss him. Red’s hands gently glided up her back as they kissed. Liz then started moving on him, making him go very deep each time. Red pushed up into her and she moaned. She was still leaning forward with her face close to his, looking into his hypnotic green eyes. Red felt Liz’s lips brush against his and he bucked his hips, causing her to suddenly press her mouth against his. She smiled against his lips and kissed him. 

 Liz kissed Red’s neck and then quickened their pace. She grasped the sheet on either side of his head and as her need became urgent, she pushed in rough downward and backward thrusts. Red’s hands were holding the small of her back and he could feel her arching as she moved. He heard Lizzie making little whimpering sounds, which drove him crazy, so he grasped her hips and pulled her down as he forcefully met her thrusts. 

 “Oh god…Red.” She whispered. 

 Red could feel her tensing up. 

 “Come for me, Lizzie…” He whispered. 

 Liz suddenly felt a powerful orgasm crash over her; her breath caught in her throat and she arched her back as Red continued thrusting. She felt him hold her down against him as he started coming. Red stayed deep inside Liz as he poured into her in streams. They gently moved together and then rested, just breathing and gazing at each other. Liz smiled in pleasure and relief and then she sighed and lowered her head. Red was abruptly curtained in her hair, so he put his hands in her hair and held it away from their faces. He kissed her adoringly. Liz wished they could stay like that forever, but she reluctantly got off him. 

 Red and Liz showered together, and then they got dressed in her bedroom. Red put on one of his expensive suits and looked very impressive and handsome. Liz smiled at him. 

 “I’m sorry to do this, Lizzie, but I need to go out for a while. There’s something I need to do.” He said. 

 “…Okay. Come back as soon as you’re done.” She said quietly, and he nodded. 

 Red left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red sauntered into the isolated storage facility once more. Dembe and Baz were playing cards at a table while a man was strapped to a board. Red went over and tipped the board so the man was leaning upside down. 

 “Hello, Michael…you’re probably expecting to be water-boarded at this point…” He said, looking down at the man. 

 Michael stared up at Red’s face, which was now upside down to him. 

 “I’ll give you whatever you want!” Michael told him. 

 “I’m not going to water-board you…” Red said, causing Michael to relax a little. 

 “I don’t want information from you…I want blood.” He said in a threatening tone. 

 Michael’s eyes widened and he saw Red take a pen out of his inner jacket pocket. Red thought about how Liz had once used a pen to stab him in the neck and it was a perfectly good weapon. Michael watched, curious and frightened. 

 “You, Michael, have ravaged people’s lives and hurt someone who is… _very special_ to me. You’re no longer entitled to live.” Red said. 

 He swiftly plunged the pen deep into Michael’s neck with full force. He then yanked it out, causing himself to be sprayed with blood until he stepped aside. Red looked down at his suit and then wiped blood from his face with his sleeve. He saw the jetting blood turn into a stream and he watched it pool on the floor. Red dropped the pen into the puddle. He took out his phone and called Mr. Kaplan for the second time in as many days. 

 “You left quite a mess for me last time, Raymond.” She said as she answered. 

 “This one’s worse. Storage building again.” He said. 

 Mr. Kaplan sighed briefly.

 “I’ll take care of it.” She said, and they hung up. 

 Michael was already dead, so Baz didn’t have to stay behind this time. The three left the building and Red had to go to his safe house to dispose of his clothing and wash up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red hurried back to Lizzie, and she was happy he was back so soon. 

 “Is everything okay with your…business, Red? Are you in danger?” She asked, concerned about his mysterious absences. 

 “It’s fine, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” He said softly. 

 Liz smiled faintly, with her eyebrows still furrowed slightly. 

 “You know I can help you, right? And the task force can help you.” She said. 

 “I know.” He said, and then he walked into the kitchen and helped himself to an apple. 

 “You look better today. Are you still in pain?” He said. 

 “Not much. I’m healing quickly.” She said, and then she smiled. 

 “You’ve been taking good care of me.” She added, with her cheeks turning a light pink. 

 Red gave her one of his signature half-smiles. 

 “I can’t take credit for that. You’re strong, Elizabeth.” He said, admiring her. 

 Red was taken aback when Liz looked at him with adoration. She walked over to him put her hand on his chest. 

 “You changed.” She said, suddenly noticing he was wearing a different suit than earlier. 

 He took her hand into his, holding it against his chest. 

 “Yes, I did…” He said, not wanting to lie by making something up.

 Liz put it down to his eccentricity and nothing more. She smiled. 

 “Okay. You look very handsome in this one, too.” She said. 

 Liz’s phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket with her free hand. 

 “It’s Ressler,” she said and then answered it, “Ressler?” 

 “Liz. Sorry to bother you, but we’ve had a development. Aram is no longer able to trace two of the group’s phones; they could have new ones, but Aram would normally be able to find them. They might not be using phones now, or they might be dead.” He said. 

 “ _Two_ of them?” She asked.

 “Yes. The others are still traceable.” He said. 

 Liz immediately connected the dots in her mind. 

 “Thanks, Ressler…” She said. 

 “No problem. Finish resting up and then come back in. The task force needs you.” He said. 

 “I will. Bye…” She said and they both hung up. 

 “What is it?” Red said, studying her face. 

 Liz gently pulled her hand away from him. 

 “You…killed them.” She said vaguely.

 “Who?” He asked. 

 “Two members of the terrorist group…” She said. 

 Red didn’t say anything. 

 “…I don’t want to lie to you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Then don’t.” She said. 

 Red sighed. 

 “I did. Yes.” He said. 

 “Why?” She asked. 

 “You know why.” He said. 

 “But—so, you tell me to handle it the right way, and then you go and kill them?” She said incredulously. 

 He stayed silent. 

 “They need to be brought to justice, Red, and I want to do it.” She said. 

 “They _need_ to be eliminated, and I’m doing it.” He argued. 

 Liz scoffed and looked away in frustration. 

 “They’re being taken off the face of the earth, Elizabeth, by someone who doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty…what’s a little more blood on top of blood?” He said. 

 Liz looked at him again, her brows furrowed. 

 “What do you mean, exactly?” She asked. 

 “You wanted them dead. I’m carrying out your wishes so that you don’t have to sully yourself. I told you that revenge will infect you and eat you from the inside out; I’m already infected, Lizzie. I’m immune.” He said. 

 Liz was reminded that she had wanted to kill the evil bastards in the group, and that in some warped way, Red was protecting her. She just stared at him, contemplating how the hell she’d fallen for someone so screwed up. But it was too late; she _had_ fallen for him. 

 “Red…” She began, but words failed her. 

 “If you’d like me to leave you alone, I will, but I’m going to finish this business, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “…I don’t want you to leave me alone.” She said. 

 Liz stepped closer to him again and looked deep into his eyes. She was still wondering what went on behind those charming green eyes, but she leaned closer and slowly kissed him. Red was puzzled—and relieved—by her reaction. He gently held her waist as he kissed her in return. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Liz and Red were sitting quietly on the sofa, relaxing after lunch. Liz was staring at the floor and Red was watching her.

 “Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?” He asked. 

 “Yes. I’m just thinking. How do I go back to work, knowing you’re taking down the people we’re chasing after? Do you expect me to stop the task force from finding them?” She asked. 

 Red looked at her as if she were being silly; he smiled and shook his head. 

 “No, Lizzie, you don’t have to. Trust me, I’ll get to them first.” He said smugly. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “So, I just carry on with the task force, chasing after people who will be dead by the time we find them?” She asked. 

 Red nodded slowly. 

 “If you wish to see it that way.” He said. 

 “Well, how else is there to see it?” She asked. 

 “You could see it as making your work easier…or perhaps even doing the world a favor.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him again, astonished by his arrogance. 

 “Right. Okay…” She said somewhat sarcastically. 

 She was struggling to merge this infuriating man with the one who gives her everything and seems to live for her. He was a very complex and confusing person. As she looked at him, she began to just see the man who would do anything for her. Liz got closer to him, snuggled up to him and held his hand. Red gave her a sidelong glance. 

 “You know, you’re really giving me mixed messages…” He said comically. 

 “I know.” She said, trying not to laugh. 

 Liz realized that every time she was appalled by Red’s behavior, she caved soon afterwards, giving in to her affection for him. The side effect was that she gave Red positive reinforcement for what he was doing. 

 “It’s hard to stay mad at you, Red.” She confessed. 

 Red smirked and took his hand away so that he could put his arm around her. Liz nuzzled into him and they stayed that way for a while, but then she rested her head on his thigh, which seemed to be her favorite pillow. 

 “Do you want to watch some cartoons with me?” She asked. 

 “Not particularly.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 Red’s phone rang, startling Liz. She groaned and sat up. 

 “Seriously?!” She said. 

 Red answered and waited for the update. 

 “…I’ll be right there.” He said, then hung up. 

 Liz looked at him with disapproval—and disappointment—but he had to attend to this. 

 “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I’ll be right back.” He said, getting up from the couch. 

 Liz sighed heavily. 

 “Yep. Okay.” She said. 

 Red pushed his luck and kissed her on the head, which caused her to glare at him, and then he left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red arrived at an old abandoned barn on a remote, empty farm. He walked inside and took in the scene: the massive wooden beams still standing after countless storms and years, the remnants of hay in a corner, an upstairs hay loft where a woman was standing with her hands zip-tied behind her back. Baz was standing behind to her with his gun trained on her, and Dembe walked in after Red. The woman was frightened but defiant. 

 “Who the hell are _you_?!” She shouted down to the man in the fedora, who seemed to be the leader. 

 “That doesn’t matter, Jasmine. Such a pretty name…I bet when your parents named you, they envisioned you doing something beautiful and good in the world. Instead, you joined a terrorist organization.” Red said. 

 She just stared at him. 

 Red walked up the creaky wooden ladder to the hay loft. Baz stepped back to get out of Red’s way. Jasmine watched as Red walked over to where there were missing floorboards, and he gathered a rope from a pulley system. 

 “Why are you doing this?” Jasmine asked. 

 “Why have you done such terrible things?” Red countered. 

 She didn’t answer. 

 “What do you want?” She asked. 

 “So many questions…” He said, now finished gathering the rope. 

 Red nodded at Baz, who nudged Jasmine with his gun to move toward Red. She stepped closer to Red and the missing floorboards, now having an idea of what he was planning. 

 “You don’t have to do this. I’ll change. I’ll do something good.” She said anxiously. 

 “If you wanted to do something good, you would’ve done it before now.” He said simply. 

 Red put the rope around her neck and rigged it into a kind of noose. Jasmine started panicking as he tightened it. 

 “This is how people used to pay for their crimes, Jasmine. It’s how you’re going to pay for yours.” He said. 

 When Red felt the noose was secure, he shoved her shoulder blades and she fell down the large gap in the floorboards. He looked down and visibly cringed as he saw that it wasn’t a quick death. 

 “Ooh. That didn’t go very well.” He said, but he felt she didn’t deserve to be put out of her misery, so he just went down the ladder with Baz following him. They left the old barn and got into an SUV, which Dembe drove. 

 Red called Mr. Kaplan. 

 “I don’t ask questions, Raymond, but another one already? It’s a bit much, don’t you think?” She said. 

 “Thanks for your concern, but it’s unwarranted. This one was a little bit…creative. The barn off the disused East turnpike.” He said. 

 “Right.” She said, then they hung up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was startled awake by her front door opening. She’d dozed off while watching cartoons. She saw Red, and she eyed him, knowing he’d just killed someone but he didn’t seem any different. That was unnerving but not unusual for Red. She turned off the TV. 

 “Hello Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Hi…” She said. 

 Red approached Liz, putting his jacket and hat on the armchair.

 “How many more are there?” She asked quietly. 

 “Don’t worry about that…” He said, sitting down beside her and crossing his legs. 

 Liz stared into his mesmerizing eyes, and then at his lips. She mentally scolded herself for lusting after him right after he’d murdered someone. She looked away to escape his gaze. Red noticed she wasn’t making eye contact for a while. 

 “I realize you don’t approve of my…methods.” He said. 

 “It’s not even that…it’s…you’re just—“ She broke off, sighing loudly and rubbing her face with her hands. 

 She still wasn’t looking at him but she felt his warm hand on her thigh, which didn’t help matters. Liz sighed more softly this time. She finally looked at Red again. 

 “You can be _so_ sweet but then you can be...so cold and cruel. It’s confusing.” She admitted. 

 “I will never be cold and cruel to you, Lizzie. That’s what matters.” He said. 

 Liz desperately wanted to believe that was all that mattered, so she let him persuade her. 

 “I know.” She said quietly.

 She put her hand on his, placed it on her leg and slid it up along her thigh. Red knew he was masterful at persuasion, but he was still surprised by this turn of events. Liz brought his hand between her legs but since she was wearing skinny jeans, the material was preventing a satisfying touch. She suddenly stood up, pulled the jeans down and stepped out of them. Red watched raptly as she took his hand and put it between her legs again as she stood in front of him. He caressed her through the much softer, delicate fabric of her panties, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. She then unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the floor. 

 Liz took off her bra and tossed it aside. Before removing her panties, she straddled Red’s lap, kissed him and started undoing the buttons on his vest. 

 “Why do you have to wear so many clothes?” She whispered impatiently. 

 “Here, this will make things easier…” He said, suddenly reaching between their bodies and unzipping his trousers. 

 Liz giggled and she stood again to take her panties off while Red pulled himself out of his boxers. She straddled him again and ran her hands over the smooth material of his vest. He rubbed his tip over her clit several times before positioning himself at her opening, causing Liz to whimper and grasp his vest. She pushed down onto Red, almost taking him all the way in with one movement. Liz felt herself tighten around him but then she kissed him and relaxed again, so he was able to go all the way. They kissed each other feverishly and began rocking together. Liz kept Red deep inside for a while as they moved, enjoying the full sensation as well as the feeling of his soft boxers on her clit. 

 Red gently stroked over her back, shoulders, and then down to her hips. His hands went to Lizzie’s butt as he kissed her neck. He heard her moan quietly when he lightly grazed her neck with his teeth. Liz grasped Red’s shoulders and brought herself up so that he almost slipped out, then she firmly pushed back down; she kept doing these long strokes and Red closed his eyes in pleasure. 

 “My god, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz smirked a little, but she was concentrating on bringing them both to orgasm. She knew she was driving Red crazy, and she knew how to make him lose control. Liz grabbed onto the back of the sofa and went faster, tensing her body so that she was tighter around him. His hands lightly held her waist and they lost their rhythm as he started coming. Liz felt their thrusting become very slippery, which brought on her own climax. They were both immersed in wave after wave of intense pleasure for several moments, then Liz looked at Red as she started to relax on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

 “Where did _that_ come from?” He asked, still processing her sudden urge.

 Liz laughed. 

 “I don’t know. I can’t seem to help myself when I’m around you.” She said. 

 “Mmm. Good to know.” He said smugly. 

 Liz kissed him, which wiped the smirk off his face. She gently lifted herself off him and then she walked naked to the bathroom to tidy up. Red noticed the bruises on her back were mostly yellow, and he was relieved  she was healing so quickly. Liz came back into the living room and Red was presentable again already while she picked up pieces of her clothing and put them back on. He gazed at her while she got dressed, so she smiled at him, blushing a little. They relaxed on the sofa together for a while, and then got washed up and made dinner together. It was a pleasant experience, made better by not having any phone calls. 

 “Did you want to go for a walk, Lizzie? You’ve been indoors for quite a while.” Red said after dinner. 

 Liz thought about it and it sounded nice. 

 “Sure.” She said. 

 They went out the front door and Liz locked it behind them. There was a soft, mild breeze and the air smelled sweet. Red offered his arm to Liz and she took it, so he escorted her along the sidewalk like a gentleman. Liz looked around, feeling like she should be vigilant. She heard a dog bark and she turned to find where it was coming from. Red glanced at Liz and he put his hand on hers as it clung to his arm. They continued their stroll until a motorcycle let out a very loud burst of sound. Liz started and defensively put her arms in front of her face as she pushed herself against Red for protection. 

 Red took hold of her hands and brought them down so he could see her face. 

 “It’s okay. We’re on the sidewalk near your home.” He said quietly. 

 Liz looked into his eyes with her heart pounding and she realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled and felt a little faint. Red put her hands on his chest and took hold of her shoulders as she went pale. 

 “I want to go home.” She said, still scared. 

 “We will…but first just breathe deeply with me. In, and out, and in…” He directed her. 

 Liz felt angry and she tried to pull away to run home, but he held her still. 

 “Lizzie, you have to understand that going home while you’re still afraid will only make things worse. It might get to the point where you can’t leave the house.” He said. 

 That got her attention. She made eye contact with him again. 

 “Focus on your breathing.” He said, and she did. 

 Liz looked around at some people walking by, feeling silly and embarrassed, but Red didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was helping Lizzie tolerate her anxiety so that she didn’t get worse in the future. They took some deep breaths together and she started to feel better. She gave Red a brief smile as she relaxed. 

 “See? You did it.” He said encouragingly. 

 As her panic died out, Liz looked around again and things didn’t seem so scary. Relieved, she put her hands on Red’s chest and rested her forehead against him for a few moments. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

 Red watched Liz as she lifted her head up and gazed into his eyes. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and suddenly kissed him on the lips, surprising him. This was the first time Red glanced around, caring what other people might think. Liz didn’t hesitate before kissing him again, this time for longer. Red couldn’t resist her, so he pressed into the kiss. Liz now felt so present in the moment, all she could focus on was their mouths. They didn’t even notice two young men walking past, ogling them as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing passionately. 

 

(To Be Continued...)


	7. Chapter 7

 It was Liz’s first day back at work and she was riding the elevator down to the briefing room. She felt nervous as well as guilty; she was now intimately involved with Red and withholding information about the terrorist group members he was knocking off one by one. She took a deep breath and then the elevator doors opened. Liz stepped out and noticed everyone’s smiling faces. Cooper was holding a bouquet and he was about to give them to Liz when Aram rushed over and hugged her.

 “It’s so good to have you back, Agent Keen.” Said Aram as he squeezed her. 

 Liz smiled and hugged him back. 

 “Thank you!” She said. 

 Aram went back behind his computers and Cooper handed the flowers to Liz. 

 “Welcome back, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyes got misty as she took the flowers. 

 “Thank you, sir.” She said quietly. 

 She was surprised when Samar and Ressler each gave her a hug. She went to her office to put the bouquet on her desk, and she put her purse down. Liz reached into the purse and brought out Raymond the bunny, who she positioned in front of the flowers. He had pride of place on her desk. She smiled and then went back out to the main area. 

 “If you’re okay to get started, Liz, we’ve got an update.” Ressler said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Another member of the terrorist organization is no longer traceable. We’re now thinking they’re either going off the grid or possibly even killing themselves. Suicide missions aren’t uncommon, but neither is going underground with their operations. We could use your opinion.” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard. 

 “Well…both are plausible explanations, as you say…I’m thinking suicides are more likely. They’ve probably completed some milestone in their organization and they’re…dismantling the group via self-destruction.” She said. 

 “We have to find the rest before they take themselves out.” Said Ressler. 

 Liz briefly glanced down at the floor. 

 “How many are left?” She asked. 

 “Six that we know of. It’s a surprisingly small organization, as far as we can tell. There may be more that will come out of the woodworks.” Ressler said. 

 Liz looked at the floor again. _Red already killed three; he’s officially a serial killer. Probably has been for quite some time…and there will be at least six more?_ She thought. She rubbed her forehead with her index and middle fingers, still staring at the floor. 

 “Are you okay, Liz?” Samar asked. 

 She quickly looked up. 

 “Yep. Thanks.” She said. 

 “Elizabeth, could I have a moment?” Cooper asked. 

 Liz nodded and walked with him away from the others. 

 “I’ve contacted the psychologist; she’s available to meet later today or you can make an appointment with her for next week. She’s looking forward to meeting you.” Cooper said quietly. 

 “Okay, thanks. I’ll meet with her today.” Liz said. 

 “Good. Three o’clock?” He said, handing Liz the psychologist’s business card. 

 “Yeah, that’s fine.” Liz said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was welcomed into the psychologist’s office and asked to sit wherever she felt comfortable. She looked around at three different chairs and wondered if her choice said something about her personality. She chose a puffy black leather chair and sunk into it. 

 The psychologist looked at her with a neutral but contented expression like the Mona Lisa. 

 “As you know, I’m Jill, and I’m a psychologist who specializes in trauma. I’m here to help you process stressful events in a safe, confidential environment.” She said. 

 Liz just nodded but then she realized Jill was waiting for her to start. 

 “Oh. Um. Last weekend, I was…working on a case when a bomb went off in the building I was in.” She said. 

 Jill stayed quiet. 

 “I stupidly thought we might have missed evacuating some people and I went on my own to try and find them. There was no one down there. I was on my way out when the bomb went off. I almost died. I feel so stupid; I risked my life for nothing…a stupid whim, or…a worry.” She said. 

 “I notice you’re using the word ‘stupid’ a lot…” Jill said. 

 “Yes. Because that’s what it was. Stupid.” Liz said. 

 “Would you tell a friend who bravely risked their own safety to try and protect others that they were stupid?” Jill asked. 

 Liz thought about Red. 

 “Yes.” She said, and then she chuckled. 

 “Really? Or would you just say that about yourself?” Jill asked. 

 “…Maybe I’m a little hard on myself.” Liz realized. 

 “Can you tell me how you made it out of the building?” Jill asked. 

 “…I was rescued.” She said without wanting to elaborate. 

 “By a fellow agent?” Jill asked. 

 “No.” Liz said. 

 When Liz didn’t continue, Jill spoke.

 “Have you felt like maybe you shouldn’t have been rescued?” Jill asked. 

 Liz’s eyes watered. 

 “Not exactly. I know it was foolish of me to do what I did, and I know that if it weren’t for…that person, I would have died as a consequence.” Liz said. 

 “Sometimes we can feel resentful of the person who rescued us, or we can feel extremely grateful, depending on how we feel about being saved.” Jill said. 

 “I’m definitely extremely grateful.” Liz said, smiling gently. 

 “You seem to be doing very well.” Jill noted. 

 “My b—my _friend_ has helped me a lot.” Liz said. 

 “Were you about to say boyfriend?” Jill asked, not missing a thing. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Yeah, but…that term doesn’t really suit him.” She said. 

 “Perhaps a ‘significant other’?” Jill suggested. 

 Liz grinned. 

 “Very significant other.” She said. 

 “Oh?” Jill said, smiling. She was pleased to see Liz’s face light up. 

 “He kind of…means the world to me.” Liz said quietly. 

 “It’s wonderful to have someone like that in your life.” Jill said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was sitting across from a man who was zip-tied to a chair. He tilted his head and looked smug. 

 “How would you like to die, Karl?” Red asked. 

 “I wouldn’t!” Karl said honestly. 

 “No, I mean…what lethal method would you like me to use? I’m not feeling very inspired today.” Red said. 

 Karl gaped at him. 

 “What’s wrong with you, man?” He asked nervously. 

 “What _isn’t_ wrong with me?” Red said, smiling wryly. 

 “Why are you doing this?” Karl asked. 

 “Because you need to be taken out of the race, Karl. And by race, I mean the human race. Any ideas on how you’d like to go?” Red said. 

 Karl just stared at him in fear. 

 “No? Okay.” Red said, and he produced a box-cutter. 

 “No. Please.” Karl pleaded. 

 “Don’t worry…it won’t last very long…” Red said, walking behind Karl and swiftly slitting his throat. 

 Red had avoided getting bloodstained, so he knew he could go straight to Lizzie after this. He called Mr. Kaplan. 

 “Another one, Raymond? You know I have a life outside of this, right?” She said in her monotone voice. 

 “Yes. And you know I love you, right Kate?” He said charmingly. 

 She sighed. 

 “I’ll take care of it.” She said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz drove home feeling pretty good. She let herself in and noticed Red was there, waiting for her. She smiled at him and carried her bouquet into the kitchen to put it in a vase with some water. Red sauntered into the kitchen and smelled the flowers. 

 “They were all so happy to see me. It was sweet.” She said. 

 Liz then reached into her purse and pulled out Raymond the bunny. 

 “I couldn’t leave him all alone in my office.” She said, smiling. 

 Red’s heart swelled and he just looked at Liz, adoring her. 

 “…I missed you, Red.” She said as she gazed into his eyes. 

 “I missed you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz laid her purse and the bunny on the counter so she could put her hands on Red’s chest. She brought her face close to his. Red nuzzled his face against Liz’s and then he captured her beautiful pout in a loving kiss. She firmly returned his kiss and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. Red held her tightly. After squeezing each other for some time, they pulled apart. 

 “I’m glad you had a nice day at work, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “Did you…have a good day?” She asked cryptically. 

 “I did.” He replied. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I met with the psychologist today, too. She’s very nice. I think I’ll go back to her.” She said. 

 “Good.” Red said. 

 Liz ordered pizza and she and Red sat on the sofa to eat it as they flipped channels. Liz got a mischievous look on her face as she went to the cartoon channel. Red gave her a look of resignation. She smiled and they watched cartoons for a while. Red was even amused by some of them. They both enjoyed their pleasant, surprisingly normal evening, then later at night, Liz kept glancing at Red. 

 “Are you ready for bed?” She asked in a sultry tone. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “ _Very_.” He said. 

 Liz smirked as they both up from the sofa and walked into the bedroom. She turned to face Red and she raked her eyes over him; she was glad he wasn’t wearing a full suit. He had on a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and she enjoyed feeling the soft material as she slid her hands up his chest. Liz unbuttoned Red’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled the sleeves and let the shirt fall. He lifted Liz’s top over her head and arms and gently tossed it aside. Liz took her bra off as Red undid his belt and then they both took their pants and underwear off. 

 “Lie down on your back, Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz nearly shivered at his low voice and then got on the bed. Red loomed over her, kissing her lips, neck, down between her breasts. He put his mouth over one nipple, licking and gently sucking it and then he gave the same treatment to the other. Liz’s hand ran over his head and neck. Red wandered down, placing kisses all over her abdomen, almost tickling her. He then brushed his lips along her hip and his warm hands started to part her legs. Liz spread her legs wide for him and he kissed down her inner thigh. She felt him kiss her other inner thigh and then she quickly inhaled when his mouth made contact with her sensitive intimate flesh. 

 Red slowly, lovingly lapped at her, causing Lizzie to sigh. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She said breathily.

 She felt his tongue flatten and rub her and then become pointed, firmly pushing against her clit. Red lowered, pointed his tongue and nudged slightly into her opening, tasting her body’s response to him. He returned his attention to her clit and he heard Lizzie moan. Liz could feel the pleasure building, but she wanted Red inside her. She took hold of his hand. 

 “Red…I want you to fuck me.” She said intensely. 

 Red ran his tongue along her folds and then he rose up. He got on top of her and stared into her eyes in the lamplight. Liz grazed his arms with her nails, and Red could tell she was craving him urgently. He kissed her neck and then positioned himself. Liz gasped as he shoved into her, but then her body eagerly enveloped him. Red roughly pushed into her again. 

 “Is this what you want?” He said quietly. 

 “Yes!” She said emphatically, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

 Red could feel that Lizzie was very wet already as he easily slid in and out. The way she responded to him was exquisite. He couldn’t resist kissing her romantically for a moment but then he continued his hard thrusting to meet her need. Liz wrapped her legs around him, taking him deeper. 

 “Oh god…Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red revelled in hearing his name from Lizzie in the midst of their pleasure. 

 “Lizzie…” He said next to her ear. 

 Liz felt like his voice alone could make her climax. She made a humming sound. 

 “Harder.” She said. 

 Red was slightly worried he would hurt her, but he did as she asked. He felt her tighten around him as her nails dug into his shoulders again. He looked at her face but she wore an expression of pleasure and concentration rather than pain. Liz began to tense up all over and she brought her knees higher against Red. She kept whimpering and Red still worried he was hurting her. She suddenly cried out with her orgasm, clinging to him as she rode the waves of pleasure. Red let himself go and he came, spurting inside Lizzie. They gradually stopped moving and started catching their breath. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said, sounding very relieved.

 Red smirked and kissed her. 

 “You are amazing, Elizabeth.” He said quietly, punctuating his words with kisses to her cheek and neck. 

 Liz giggled at this romantic gesture. She felt Red slowly slip out of her and it tickled because she was so sensitive. She smiled at him and then turned the lamp off. After cooling down for a few minutes, they gravitated towards each other in the middle of the bed, snuggling and holding each other. They both felt so satisfied, sleep easily took hold. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	8. Chapter 8

 Liz awoke to rain pelting the bedroom window and thunder rumbling. She realized she was alone in the bed and that it was five-thirty in the morning. She looked from the alarm clock to the open door. Liz felt worried, so she got out of bed and quickly pulled on pyjama pants and a t-shirt. She went down the hall. The thunder and darkness made her uneasy, but the scene in the kitchen nearly made her laugh. Red was sitting at the dining room table in one of her robes—a blue fuzzy one with penguins on it—and he was sipping a tea. Liz grinned and then covered her mouth with her hand.

 “I’m glad I amuse you.” He said, looking up at her. 

 Red then smiled. 

 “I couldn’t sleep and it was cold in here. I saw this housecoat…” He said, fluffing the collar. 

 Liz could no longer contain her laughter. Red smiled again. 

 “Would you like a tea, Lizzie?” He asked, pointing to the teapot on the table. 

 “Sure.” She said, still smiling brightly. 

 Red poured her tea into one of the cups from the set on the table, and Liz put some sugar and milk into it. She looked at the robe and chuckled again. 

 “You’re a character, Red.” She said. 

 “I’ve had a few people tell me that over the years.” He said, as if he didn’t understand why. 

 They stayed up, enjoying each other’s company and talking until later in the morning. The storm subsided and was replaced by the sun. 

 “Let’s have a shower together…” Liz suggested. 

 Red silently followed Liz’s lead as she got up and went into the bathroom. She turned to him and untied the belt of the housecoat. 

 “Take this ridiculous robe off.” She said, pulling it off him. 

 Liz took her shirt off and then dropped her pyjama pants. She turned the tap on and Red stared at her butt while she adjusted the temperature. Once the temperature was perfect, they both stepped in. They washed their hair and bodies and the situation was surprisingly platonic until they finished rinsing off. They just gazed at each other, breathing in the humid air. Liz touched Red’s abdomen, trailed downward and began lightly stroking him. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Red felt her hand curl around his rapidly growing erection and he ran his hands over her breasts, his hands easily slipping along her wet skin. They kissed again, more passionately this time. 

 Red moved his hands to Lizzie’s butt and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they carried on kissing and she could feel how hard he was against her lower abdomen. Red guided her backwards until her back contacted the shower wall, but Liz had a different idea. 

 “Wait…” She said. 

 Red watched as Lizzie turned around, bent forward and put her hands on the wall. She parted her legs, arched her back and stuck her butt out. Red had to keep his jaw from dropping. He brought himself closer to her and she closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. She let out a shaky breath when she felt his erection between her legs as he rubbed against her. Red did this several times, getting Lizzie more ready for him. 

 Liz felt Red slide to her entrance and gently nudge inside. She moaned quietly while he kissed her neck and shoulder. He slowly pushed in a little further. Red wanted to be gentle with Lizzie this time. He brought his hands around her waist and he caressed her breasts, then slowly slid them down her abdomen. His left hand lightly grasped her hip while his right hand reached between her legs. Red pushed all the way in while he expertly pressed his fingers back and forth over her clit. Liz raised her hands and leaned closer to the wall to better support herself. 

 Red licked Lizzie’s neck and tasted the water droplets on her skin. He barely heard a soft moan over the noise of the running water and he delighted in it. Liz was nearly overwhelmed with the pleasure Red was giving her. She arched her back, pushing her butt to meet his gentle thrusts while his fingers were still pressing on her clit. Liz felt shaky all over and was almost clutching at the slippery wall. Red loved making her squirm in pleasure. He noticed her clit was very firm under his fingers and she was pushing back to meet his thrusts more quickly. She was so close to climaxing. Red, however, was taking his time, driving Liz crazy. 

 Red stayed deep inside her while his fingers relentlessly rubbed her clit. This pushed her into a massive orgasm, and she was moaning and trying to grasp the wall. She was breathing heavily as she came down from it and she noticed Red was still moving gently. He moved his hand to her hip because she was too sensitive after her orgasm, but he continued his slow, deliberate thrusts. Liz closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of Red moving inside her and she already felt turned on again. She marvelled at his lovemaking skills for a moment. Red kissed Liz’s shoulder again and then he finally began to go faster. 

 Liz felt even shakier as the pleasure built up once more throughout her body. Red felt how wet and tight Liz was after her orgasm and he wouldn’t last much longer, but he wanted her to join him when he came. His hand returned to her very sensitive clit, causing Liz to whimper. He gently rubbed her as he thrust faster and he felt Lizzie tremble. She almost felt too worn out to reach another orgasm but Red had waited long enough for her to regain some energy. She sensed the warm tension and pressure building and when she felt him starting to come, her body quaked. Red spilled into Lizzie with immense pleasure and he was especially gratified because he’d brought her to a second orgasm. Liz felt Red slow down and stop, so she rested her forehead on the shower wall. 

 Liz noticed her limbs felt like jelly and she was pleasantly exhausted. Red kissed her wet hair, just behind her ear and then he delicately pulled out. Liz stayed leaning against the wall for a few moments. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yeah, it’s just…you’ve worn me out.” She said. 

 She turned around and smiled weakly at him. Red smirked, very pleased with himself. 

 “It’s still early…why don’t you go back to bed for a while?” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “That sounds good.” She said, thinking about how she got up too early and then had two mind-blowing orgasms in a hot, relaxing shower. 

 Red smiled and then he turned the water off. They towelled off and Red wrapped Liz in the blue fuzzy housecoat. She smiled, especially because it smelled like him. They went into the bedroom and Red put a dry towel on her pillow so that she didn’t have to worry about fully drying her hair before sleeping. He put the blankets over her and kissed her on the head, then he went out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. Liz set her alarm on her phone before dozing off. Red was in the living room when he felt his phone vibrate and he answered it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Dembe was driving, Baz was in the passenger seat and Red was sitting in the backseat, calmly looking out the window through his tinted glasses. He could feel thumps on the backseat and hear yelling. 

 “These old cars don’t have much soundproofing, do they?” Red said to Dembe. 

 “No, they don’t.” Dembe agreed. 

 They pulled into a remote gravel drive next to a lake. The three men got out of the car and Baz opened the trunk, revealing a man who was extensively tied and duct-taped. Red looked down into the trunk. 

 “Hello, Ryan.” Red said and then he drew his gun and shot numerous holes through the open lid of the trunk.

 Ryan flinched and then stared wide-eyed at Red.

 “I hear you’re one of the founding members of your despicable organization. You must be a very patient man, building the organization over the years and helping to design bombs. That should come in handy as you wait for the water to fill this trunk and put you out of your misery.” Red said. 

 Red didn’t bother removing the tape from Ryan’s mouth because he didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. He closed the trunk and then he and Baz pushed the car into the lake. They waited and watched as it slowly sank. It took a long time and Red yawned out of boredom as well as tiredness. One of their associates pulled up in a brand new sedan, and once there was no chance Ryan could still be alive, Red, Dembe and Baz got into the car and were driven away. Red called Mr. Kaplan. 

 “Kate! You get the day off. I took care of it myself this time.” He said cheerfully. 

 “…Very well.” She said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz was at the Post Office, eagerly drinking a coffee and thinking about her morning with Red when Aram spoke. 

 “We’ve just lost another signal.” Aram said. 

 Liz knew what that meant; she already knew Red had gone to take care of another one because when she got up from her nap, she found a note saying he had to go out. 

 “What does Reddington know about this?” Ressler asked. 

 Liz almost choked on the coffee she was swallowing. She coughed and cleared her throat. 

 “Does he know why they’re doing this?” He added while she recovered. 

 “No, he’s been preoccupied with making sure I’m okay and Dembe has been keeping him busy with the financial side of his…business.” She said. 

 “So he doesn’t have any intel for us?” He asked. 

 “No, unfortunately.” She said. 

 “Well, Aram has analyzed the group’s movements and there’s a pattern developing.” He said. 

 Liz got nervous.

 “We have a good idea of their favorite hideouts and meeting places, so we should be able to close in on at least a few of them at once.” He said. 

 “Okay. Good.” She said, nodding. 

 “We’ll get them, Liz.” Ressler said, not knowing the real reason for her reluctance. 

 “I know.” She said, smiling. 

 The task force continued to monitor the group members and worked on creating a few contingency plans for raiding their usual haunts, nabbing as many as possible in one go. Liz contributed so as not to arouse suspicion. She felt very conflicted; she wanted to arrest the criminals, she wanted to protect Red and his deal with the task force, and yet she wanted Red to kill them. Red would have to work very fast if he wanted to capture the remaining members. Liz supposed that whoever got to them first would deal with them in one way or another. 

 Liz was stuck in rush hour traffic and it was foggy and raining again. As the fog got thicker, she got more anxious. She tried not to think about the dust and smoke from the bomb, but the more she tried to shut it out, the more it invaded her thoughts. She felt the panic rising in her chest and she felt her cheeks get warm. She tightly grasped the steering wheel and ground her teeth. Liz then felt the blood drain abruptly from her face, causing slight faintness. She closed her eyes and thought about Red. She imagined gazing into his green eyes and she focused on breathing more deeply. This helped bring her anxiety down a bit, so she opened her eyes again and drove forward, noticing some space ahead of her. 

 When the traffic thinned out, Liz drove home. She went in and discovered Red wasn’t there, so she had a snack while watching TV and she snuggled with Raymond the bunny. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red walked into his favorite storage facility and there was a woman strapped to a table. Her head was free, so she watched him approaching, the lights turning on as he walked. When he was beside the table, he took his fedora off and placed it on a nearby chair. 

 “What do you want from me, you psycho? Are you a rapist or something?” She said angrily.

 “I’m not a _monster_ …I’m an angel of death, Chelsey.” He said. 

 “How do you know my name?” She asked. 

 “I know all about you, including your hacking career. You recently obtained schematics of a building and showed your colleagues where to place the bomb for maximum casualties.” Red said. 

 Chelsey stared at him. 

 “No one was even killed in that bombing!” She said defensively.

 “You’ve already killed dozens of people, and as it happens, someone very special to me was injured in that bombing.” He said, his eyes blazing with anger.

 “So you’re going to kill me?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Who _are_ you?!” She asked. 

 “Your executioner. Now, this is gonna hurt.” He said and then he plunged a large, serrated hunting knife into her chest. Red deliberately avoided her heart so that her death would be slower.

 Red put his hat on and called Mr. Kaplan. 

 “I’m afraid I’ve made a bit of a mess at the storage facility.” He said, looking at the blood dripping onto the floor.  

 Kate sighed. 

 “Understood, Raymond.” She said, and then they hung up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red let himself into Liz’s house and he saw her curled up, sleeping on the sofa with the plush bunny tucked under her chin as she held it. He smiled at the adorable sight before him. He didn’t want to disturb her so he very quietly left. Red had a lot of work to do, anyway. He met with Dembe a block away from Liz’s house and Dembe drove him to their next target. They pulled into an alley near a popular bar. The target was hanging out in the bar, so Red would have to get creative. 

 “Raymond, did you want to wait until Baz and I can get him to a secure location?” Dembe asked. 

 “No, I’ll handle this right now.” Red said. 

 Red took off his hat, jacket, vest, tie and shirt. He reached into a bag and put on a black t-shirt. He looked much less conspicuous now. He reached into the bag to retrieve one more thing and then he left the car. Red went into the bar, walking through a few groups of people talking and drinking. He made his way to the bar and ordered a neat scotch. After taking a sip, he went to sit next to his target, who was already drunk. Aside from a few women and a man checking him out, Red was blending in. 

 “Ugh, what a day.” Red said, putting on a new personality. 

 The man looked over at him and nodded. 

 “I got my neighbour’s wife pregnant.” Red said convincingly. 

 The man looked at him again and raised his eyebrows. 

 “Damn. What are you gonna do?” He said. 

 “Move.” Red said and then he laughed. 

 The man laughed with him. 

 “Good one.” The man said.

 “I’m gonna get wasted. Bartender! Two shots of tequila.” Red said. 

 The bartender put the shots down and Red slid one to his target. They did the shots, and Red ordered two more. His target was already very drunk and he was happy to carry on binge-drinking. They did the shots and ordered a repeat. This time, Red surreptitiously squirted a clear substance into the target’s drink while he was looking at his phone. The man downed the shot, and then he reached for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He was making this so easy for Red. The target started to walk away while Red pretended to answer a call.

 “Yes, honey, I’m on my way home now!” He said loudly, getting up and leaving through the back door. 

 Out front of the bar, the target’s heart stopped and he dropped dead. The substance would be untraceable. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Dembe drove Red back to Liz’s house. Red went in and this time, Liz was awake. She was surprised to see him. 

 “Where have you been, Red?” She asked. 

 “I’ve been…very busy today, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She looked him over. 

 “Wow, you look really sexy.” She said. 

 “Thanks.” He said quietly. 

 “Liz, do you mind if I just crash on your bed?” He said, the remnants of his fake persona uncharacteristically clinging to him due to the alcohol.

 Liz gave him a weird look. 

 “Uh…go ahead.” She said, puzzled. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 Liz sat on the sofa, staring at some crappy infomercial while contemplating Red’s strange behaviour. She’d missed him all day, so despite his sudden weirdness, she turned the TV off and quietly went into the bedroom. Red was just in his boxers now, laying on the bed with the blankets down by his feet. Liz stood in the doorway and studied him in the moonlight coming from the window. She tried to pinpoint the moment she’d fallen in love with him. She guessed it was when she realized he saved her; he’d always protected her, but this time, he’d managed to reach in and touch her soul. Liz of course felt gratitude but love had crept in with it. She smiled in the dark and went to pull the blankets up over him. Liz took off all her clothes and got into bed, careful not to wake Red. She felt peaceful as she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of his breathing.

 Red slept solidly from exhaustion and then he woke up before Liz. He had a shower and brushed his teeth and then came back into the bedroom. Liz was still sleeping; she’d turned onto her back and was sprawled on the bed, naked. Red worshipped her for a few moments and then he got back into bed next to her. He looked at her peaceful face as she slept, and he took in her fair skin, the soft curves of her breasts and hips and her long legs. Liz woke up slowly, made a humming sound as she exhaled and threw her leg and arm over Red as she stretched. 

 Liz realized she’d wrapped herself around Red and she opened her eyes. He was on his side, facing her, looking at her.

 “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Good morning, sexy.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Sorry I was a little…off last night.” He said.

 He grabbed Lizzie and put her on top of him.

 “Oh! You’re clearly back _on_ this morning.” She said, giggling. 

 Liz straddled Red and felt that he was hard. 

 “Mmm.” She hummed and kissed him. 

 Liz brought herself upright and rubbed herself against Red overtop of the silky fabric of his boxers. She closed her eyes and kept rubbing against him when her phone rang. She lowered her head almost onto Red’s chest as she sighed loudly in disappointment. Liz grabbed the phone and answered. 

 “Ressler?” She said.

 “Liz. The group members are dropping like flies. We have to act now if we want to catch the last two.” He said. 

 Red pushed up against her and she nearly moaned and dropped the phone. Liz glared at him, so Red lay very still with an innocent expression on his face. 

 “I understand. I’ll come in shortly.” She said to Ressler and then hung up. 

 Red saw the worried expression on Lizzie’s face as she looked at him. 

 “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “Ressler says we’re taking down the remaining group members today…like, now.” She said, getting off him. 

 Red wasn’t concerned. He lay there looking smug and Liz was trying to figure out why.

 “…Have you done something?” She said, suspicious of him. 

 He tilted his head, smiling lightly. 

 “I _have_ done something.” He said, taking advantage of the very general terms she’d used. Red never liked lying to Lizzie by commission; lying by omission was more his style. 

 Liz was going to ask him what he’d done but she thought better of it. She didn’t really want to know because not only would she fail a polygraph test but deep down, she was hoping Red would get to the rest of the terrorists first. Liz lingered in the bedroom doorway for a few moments as she looked at Red but then she hurriedly got washed up and dressed. Once she was ready to go, she ran back into the bedroom and kissed Red, who was still smug and relaxing. 

 “I’ll see you later…or whenever…” She said, not knowing Red’s plans.

 Liz barely stepped out of the Post Office elevator when Ressler handed her a protective vest. He and Samar were already wearing theirs. 

 “We’re going now. We’ll brief you on the way.” He said. 

 Liz followed him back into the elevator and Samar joined them. 

 “We’ve got another team joining us at the scene. Aram’s sending you the address.” Said Samar, and Liz heard her phone beep. 

 Liz opened Aram’s message. 

 “They’re in a laundromat on the other end of the city?” She asked skeptically. 

 Ressler got into the driver’s seat of an SUV, Samar got in the passenger’s seat and Liz sat in the back. They drove in tense silence until they finally parked a few buildings away from the laundromat. The three got out and walked with the tactical team to a side door. They burst into the building and called out to any occupants, but as they looked around, they realized it was empty. They all heard a rhythmic clunking noise and then Samar noticed one of the washing machines was running. She looked through the plastic window of the front-loading washer and saw two cell phones rolling around inside with water. 

 “Damn it. Liz, I’m sorry.” Ressler said quietly. 

 Liz turned to him and her eyebrows furrowed. 

 “For what?!” She asked, puzzled. 

 “We weren’t able to catch any of these bastards. I wish we could’ve given you some justice.” He said. 

 She stared at him with wide eyes. 

 “What? No, it’s…fine. I’m okay.” Liz said. 

 Samar and Ressler studied Liz’s face and she almost appeared to be relieved. 

 “I mean, I’m fine with them killing themselves, if that’s what they’re doing…” She added. 

 They still looked at her a bit strangely, but they decided it was time to go. 

 “Let’s get out of here.” Ressler said. 

 They headed back to the black site while the tactical team collected the wet cell phones as evidence and went back to the FBI. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was sitting in the puffy black leather chair in Jill’s office, starting her next therapy session. 

 “Have you been feeling angry?” Jill asked. 

 “Not really.” Liz said. 

 “The reason I ask is that we can sometimes experience anger, bitterness and vengefulness when something bad happens to us. It’s perfectly normal.” Jill said. 

 “I did at first, but now I’m fine.” Liz said. 

 “Can you tell me what you did to stop feeling the anger?” Jill asked. 

 Liz started blushing; she couldn’t tell her Red was murdering the criminals on her behalf, so she decided to go in another direction. 

 “Sex.” She said. 

 Jill waited for her to elaborate.

 “My…significant other and I have been very… _active_ lately, and I feel good. It’s great for stress relief.” She said, sounding convincing enough. 

 Jill nodded. 

 “Okay. Do you think the anger might return when you’re not as sexually active?” She asked. 

 “No.” Liz said. 

 “What other things might you do to keep your stress down?” Jill asked. 

 “Exercise, sleep, nutrition.” Liz said. 

 Jill nodded again. 

 “It sounds like you’re handling this quite well.” She said, somewhat surprised. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red stood near two men who were sitting back to back in chairs. They were strapped to the chairs and each other, including having their heads taped together with duct tape. Red strolled around in leisurely circles so that both men could see him. 

 “And then there were two.” He said in front of one man.

 “You have no idea how satisfying it has been to remove the other members of your organization.” He told the other man.

 “The two ‘leaders’…you must be real proud of yourselves. You probably thought you’d go down in a blaze of glory, yet here you are in a storage facility in the middle of nowhere with a man in a hat. No one knows you’re here, and no one will find your bodies.” He said, stopping in his tracks. 

 Red stood in front of one man and reached into his coat to retrieve a sawed-off shotgun. Normally, this weapon didn’t appeal to him, but these were exceptional circumstances. The man who could see the gun looked panicked. He couldn’t say anything because he was gagged. 

 “You two have never done anything good in your lives; ever. Not to mention you nearly killed the woman I love. You’re going to pay now.” Red said as he took aim. 

 There was a very loud bang and both men were suddenly missing most of their heads. Red lowered the shotgun and looked at the carnage for a moment. He then put the gun on a table and called Mr. Kaplan.

 “What is it now, Raymond?” She asked. 

 “One of the very worst messes, I’m afraid…but it’s finished, Kate.” He said. 

 “I see. It’ll be taken care of.” She said. 

 “Thank you.” He said, and then hung up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz arrived home and just as she was about to put her key in the door, it opened, startling her. She saw Red and she sighed. 

 “You scared me.” She said, stepping inside. 

 Her eyes went to her dining room table, which now displayed a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and some strawberries that were ready to eat. 

 “What’s all this?” She asked, looking back to Red as he walked alongside her. 

 “You deserve a nice treat, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red took her keys and purse from her and he pulled her chair out. Liz smiled and took her seat. Red poured the champagne and then he sat across from her. 

 “This is nice…” She said quietly. 

 Liz realized what this celebration meant: the two remaining group members were dead.  Although celebrating murder was morbid, Liz couldn’t help feeling contented. She also found Red’s good mood infectious. She smiled at him and took a sip. Red and Liz enjoyed the champagne and strawberries as they talked lightheartedly for a while. He was gazing at her adoringly and he noticed her demeanor had changed over time from unsure to happy to sultry. Red watched as Lizzie brought a strawberry to her mouth, touched it to her parted lips and licked it. He put his head off to the side, smirking at her. 

 Liz smiled mischievously and Red gave her a smouldering look. She got up from her chair and stepped close to him. She looked into his lovely green eyes as she licked her lips. Liz leaned forward and kissed Red, gently pushing her tongue between his lips. Their tongues danced while they kissed passionately and Liz’s hand went to the bulge in his trousers. She rubbed it firmly and Red was about to pull her into his lap when she broke the kiss. Liz took hold of his hand and pulled, so he got up and followed her into the bedroom. 

 “Lie down.” Liz instructed. 

 Red lay on his back, wondering what Lizzie had planned. Liz knelt beside him tantalizingly unbuckled his belt and then undid his trousers. She slipped her hand into his boxers and pulled out his erection. 

 “Lizzie…” He said softly. 

 “Shh…” She shushed him and then bent down. 

 Red felt Liz’s lips around his tip, teasingly moving up and down slightly and then taking more of him into her mouth. Her hand encircled his based and moved simultaneously with her mouth as she began moving over him. Red sighed with pleasure and Liz delighted in hearing it. Her movements were slow and firm and it was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes for a moment but then he wanted to watch Lizzie as she pleasured him so he opened them again and looked down. As Red gazed at her, he put his fingers into her hair and caressed the side of her head. Liz tightened her lips and her hand around him. 

 Red lifted Lizzie’s hair and held it back from her face; she had her eyes closed as she concentrated on bringing this immense pleasure to him. Liz was thoroughly enjoying herself and she felt some wetness release into her panties. Red heard and felt a slight hum and he noticed Lizzie squirmed a little as she knelt beside him. He couldn’t believe how turned on she was. 

 “Lizzie, you could—“ He began, but she increased her efforts and he stopped talking. 

 Red was going to suggest that she get on top of him, but Liz was very determined to continue this way. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillow as she quickly went up and down in tight, smooth movements. Liz kept up the fast pace and Red felt the pleasure rapidly increasing, heading toward the peak. 

 “I’m going to come, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Some more wetness flowed into Liz’s panties and she felt Red get even harder. He tensed and then started coming. She swallowed each gush as it surged into her mouth until there was nothing left. Red relaxed and Liz gently slid her mouth off and released him from her hand. She felt extremely gratified and pleased with herself, and she smiled at Red, who looked very satisfied and maybe even a little surprised. 

 “My god…” He said weakly. 

 Liz giggled and smiled brightly. She covered him with his boxers again and then she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Liz closed her eyes, still with a smile on her face. She then felt Red turn toward her and his hand brushed against her lower abdomen. He put his hand under the waistband of her pants, down between her thighs and against the damp material of her panties. Red was very pleased to feel how wet she’d gotten. He heard Lizzie moan quietly at his touch and he knew she was craving her own release. 

 Red suddenly sat up and pulled Liz’s pants down along with her panties and she was surprised. 

 “What are you doing?” She asked, laughing. 

 “This.” He said, his fingers now running over her sensitive, slick folds. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered and she slumped onto her back, giving into him. 

 Red was laying on his side, facing Lizzie with his hand between her legs. She spread her legs very wide, giving him full access, and he smirked. Liz felt Red’s fingers pressing gently on her clit in circles and she closed her eyes. 

 “That feels so good…” She said quietly. 

 Red smirked again. He felt Lizzie pushing against his hand and heard her moaning, so he delicately slipped one finger into her. His finger easily slid in and he could tell she was ready for more, so he slowly slid almost all the way out and then a second finger joined the first. Red pushed them in and Liz sighed as she moved against his hand. She craved being filled, so she moaned and pushed down onto his fingers again. Red pulled them out and then three fingers glided back in. Liz now felt very full and it was satisfying. His fingers stayed inside while he massaged her slippery inner walls and his thumb pressed against her clit again. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She moaned. 

 Red watched Lizzie’s face and she looked extra beautiful. He loved how much she wanted him, how her body responded to him and how he gave her such pleasure. He curved his fingers toward the front of her body as he caressed her, and Liz whimpered. 

 “Do you like that, Lizzie?” He asked softly. 

 “Yes…” She breathed. 

 Liz felt him repeat the motion over and over again while he still put pressure on her clit. She squirmed a little and arched her back. Red was pleased to feel Lizzie grind her hips into his hand. She grasped the sheet on either side of her and kept whimpering. Red could tell she was close; he also felt her tightening around his fingers. Liz grabbed onto Red’s shirt and crumpled it in her first as the pleasure became even more intense. She felt his thumb wriggle back and forth over her clit as his fingers pressed gently, staying deep. Red felt so gratified as he watched Lizzie writhe as she reached her orgasm. She let out a sexy moan and squirmed against his hand. The waves of pleasure got smaller and eventually died down. Liz was so satisfied, she was actually astonished. 

 “Wow.” She said, looking at Red with awestruck expression. 

 He smiled and kissed her lovingly. She deepened the kiss and Red gently pulled his hand away. Liz nuzzled her face against his neck and they cuddled for a long time. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

 Liz and Red were in bed together, having a nap, when Liz’s phone rang. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled over Red to where she’d left her phone on the nightstand on his side. He groaned and said “Lizzie” disapprovingly when she’d already answered.

 “Liz. Was that Reddington?” Cooper said. 

 Liz cringed and closed her eyes. 

 “Yeah, we’re having a meeting.” She said. 

 “…Okay. Well that’s good, because we need some fresh intel, otherwise there’s nothing for the task force to work on at the moment.” Cooper said. 

 “Oh okay…” Liz said. 

 “Has Reddington given you anything of special interest?” Cooper asked. 

 Liz blushed as she thought about all the very special, very interesting things Red has given her lately. She shook herself to snap out of it. 

 “Um…I think he has something for us, but he hasn’t explained it to me yet. Can I get back to you shortly?” She said, looking at Red, who had his eyes closed.  

 “Of course. Talk soon.” Cooper said, and they hung up. 

 “Red. Red!” Liz said as she prodded his ribs. 

 “Yes, what is it Lizzie?” Red said. 

 “You need to give the task force something to work on.” She told him. 

 Red lazily put his hand behind his head and looked at her. 

 “I will.” He said. 

 “Now, Red. You’re my informant and you’re not giving me anything.” She pointed out. 

 He smirked at her. 

 “I’ve given you plenty…including my energy.” He said. 

 Liz blushed again. 

 “…We need a name, Red.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said, looking at her concerned expression. 

 “How about an ingenious taxi driver who uses his cab to transport weapons and drugs?” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “That sounds interesting. Come on, let’s go to the black site.” She said. 

 She watched Red tiredly put his arm over his eyes and then sit up. By the time he stood up, he had regained his vigor. Liz marvelled at him for a moment, and then followed him into the bathroom where they washed up and made themselves presentable.

 Surprisingly, Red let Liz drive him to the Post Office. They were in the elevator together when Liz felt nervous; she felt Red staring at her and she worried everyone would be able to tell how intimately involved they were. She wanted to back out of this briefing but it was too late. The elevator opened and Red walked out. Liz followed him into the room and Samar was standing there, watching. 

 “I drove him…we had a meeting earlier.” Liz said, feeling the need to explain why they’d arrived together. 

 “Right.” Samar said. 

 Liz thought she saw a brief, sly smile from Samar but she wasn’t sure; it was gone so quickly. Samar eyed Red and then looked back at Liz. Liz was so embarrassed; she felt like Samar could see right through them. It was as if Liz was wearing a t-shirt that said “I heart Red” on it. She was thankful when Red started briefing the team. 

 “There’s a taxi driver who has worked all over the world—as a doctor. He’s not allowed to practice here, so he started driving a taxi to make a living. He became so embittered that he decided to work outside the law and make a gigantic profit in the process. He uses his taxi to shuttle fares like normal, however he also arranges to pick up criminals and their contraband items, taking them wherever they need to go. It’s ingenious because he doesn’t fabricate the entries in his log book and his gas and mileage are accurate.” Red said. 

 “Excellent. Who is this man?” Cooper said. 

 “Ameqran Darzi. Fifty-eight years old, originally from Morrocco, has lived in fourteen countries, including the US.” Red said. 

 “Good. Let’s get started on it. Thanks for coming in so soon, Reddington.” Cooper said. 

 “You should thank Agent Keen. She…persuaded me.” Red said smugly.

 Liz put her head down, cringing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 It was nighttime when Liz drove home with Red. They went inside and Liz turned the lights on. She put her purse and keys on the counter. 

 “Could you try to be more normal next time?” She asked. 

 “That _was_ normal.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” She agreed.

 They both chuckled. 

 “Can we go back to bed now, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Um…” She said, surprised. 

 “To _sleep_.” He added. 

 “Oh. Of course.” She said. 

 They were both tired and Red was relieved that his mission of destroying the terrorist organization was over. They went into the bedroom, dressed in pyjamas and got into bed. Even a few weeks ago, Liz never imagined she would be in a relationship with Red and acting like a couple. Red never imagined their relationship would take this turn, either. They both moved towards the middle of the bed and put their arms around each other. Liz felt so warm and safe with Red, she smiled contentedly as they rested. Red kissed her on the head and thought about how wonderful it was to hold her and be near her all the time. They eventually dozed off, still in each other’s arms. 

 When Liz woke up, she realized Red was spooning her and he was hard. His arm was around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Liz wondered if he was awake, because his grip was strong. 

 “Red?” She said quietly.

 He didn’t answer, so she knew he was asleep. How he managed to still hold her so tightly against him, she didn’t know. She loved feeling his warm body pressed against hers, his strong arm protectively holding her, his hardness against her butt. Liz breathed in Red’s fantastic scent and she couldn’t resist nudging him with her butt. Red was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when he instinctively pushed against her. Liz closed her eyes briefly and moaned quietly. She pushed backward again, and Red woke up. 

 “Mmm…did you want something, Lizzie?” He teased, feeling her rubbing her butt against his erection. 

 Liz smiled and giggled. 

 “I _do_ want something…I want you to take me roughly from behind.” She said. Liz was extremely horny and she wanted it rough this time. 

 Red just allowed that to sink in for a moment, feeling very smug. He felt Liz try to pull away to get into a different position, but he held her in place. 

 “You want me to take charge?” He said in her ear. 

 Liz felt like swooning. 

 “Yes, I do.” She said. 

 “I’m _very_ good at being in charge.” He said smugly. 

 “I know…” She whispered. 

 Red released her from his grip and she very quickly took her pyjamas off. She got back on the bed, excitedly awaiting his instructions. Red got up and took his time undressing as Lizzie watched. When he stepped out of his sleep pants, Liz raked her eyes over him. 

 “Alright, Lizzie…turn around and get on all fours…” Red said seductively. 

 Liz had to refrain from squealing excitedly. She repositioned herself, getting even more aroused as she did. She felt Red get on the bed and come up behind her. Red looked at the sight before him and he could hardly believe this was happening. He regained his focus and ran his hands down her back and over her butt. He wanted to make sure Lizzie was ready, so he rubbed his tip along her folds and against her clit repeatedly. Liz felt shaky and was almost whimpering; as he continued, she could feel his movements become slightly slippery with their fluids. She was about to climax already when Red suddenly pushed inside. She gasped. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Red waited a few moments for Liz to adjust. He ran his fingers down her spine and then grasped her hips. He gently pulled back and then slid deep again. Lizzie felt less tight and tense and she nudged her butt backward, so Red could tell she was ready. He thrust forcefully into her and she was pushed forward, so she grabbed onto the headboard for support. Red did this again and then paused as he gauged Lizzie’s reaction to make sure she was okay. 

 “Oh my god, Red.” She said intensely, with great pleasure.

 Red was concerned and he still didn’t move. Liz spoke again. 

 “Come on, I know you’ve got it in you, Red. Fuck me _hard_.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red was somewhat taken aback, but mostly just turned on. He shoved inside again, causing Liz to moan and whisper ‘yes’, so he stopped holding back. Red strongly held Lizzie’s hips as he thrust deep and hard. Liz was thrilled to feel Red taking control like this. Despite him holding her hips, she was still being propelled forward, so the headboard was banging against the wall. She knew she would look back on this later and giggle. Red was still astonished that Lizzie wanted it so rough, but he was starting to get lost in the pleasure. 

 Liz was very wet and the relentless friction from Red’s hard, quick thrusting was exquisite. She tightened her grip on the headboard and they both breathed heavily. Liz arched her back and stuck her butt up, making the angle even more pleasurable for her. Red watched her arch up and heard her whimpering and it drove him crazy. He continued ruthlessly driving into her and he felt her tighten around him. Lizzie was being very vocal now, and Red could tell she was close to climaxing. He kept the same pace, as it brought her so much pleasure. She let out a high-pitched moan and shuddered as her orgasm overtook her. This delighted Red and he immediately spilled heavily into her. Liz felt their lovemaking become even slicker and it made her orgasm last longer. When their orgasms finally subsided, Red stopped thrusting and Liz rested her head on her arm as she hung onto the headboard. 

 Liz was startled when her phone rang and without thinking, she grabbed it and answered it. 

 “Hello?” She said, trying not to sound breathless. 

 “Liz, we found some info on Darzi, the taxi driver, but we need Reddington to tell us more.” Ressler said. 

 Liz suddenly blushed furiously, realizing she was still naked on all fours with Red behind her, inside her, in fact. 

 “…uh…” Was all she could utter. 

 “Are you okay, Liz?” Ressler asked. 

 “Yeah. Sorry, I just…slept in. I’ll…contact Red and bring him in as soon as possible.” She said. 

 “Okay great. Thanks. See you soon.” He said.

 “Okay. Bye.” She said, and hung up. 

 Red gently slid out of Liz and they both slumped onto the bed beside each other. 

 “Are you sure he didn’t call on the video chat?” Red asked, teasing Liz. 

 Liz’s eyes widened briefly as she thought about it. She saw Red smirking. 

 “Don’t scare me like that! …When do you want to go in?” She said. 

 “They need my intel, right? Then they’ll have to wait until I’m ready…which won’t be for a while.” He said, putting his hand on Liz’s waist.

 “Good.” She said, relieved.

 They were both sweaty and Liz felt sore, although it was a pleasant, gratifying sort of pain, because it was caused by sex with Red. She felt like she might not walk normally for a while. Red’s warm hand went over the curve of Liz’s hip and then back up to her waist. They smiled at each other as they recuperated. Once they cooled down, Liz reached for the blankets and they got comfortable again. Liz felt guilty for making the task force wait, but it was nice to spend more time in bed with Red. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red and Liz were at the black site to give more info to the task force. Liz was standing next to Samar when she decided to sit on the edge of a desk. Samar noticed a brief grimace on Liz’s face as she sat down.

 “Are you okay?” Samar said.

 “Yep! It’s just my back.” Liz said, hoping she wasn’t going to start blushing. 

 Liz carried on paying attention to Red but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Samar staring at her. 

 “I’ve given a list of names to Aram…these are some of Darzi’s regular customers.” Red said. 

 Aram brought up some profiles on the large screen. 

 “This is just what we need. We can put these people under observation and they’ll lead us to Darzi.” Said Cooper, then he started toward his office with Ressler to call for approval.

 Red smirked and turned around to look at Liz, who raised her gaze from the floor to his eyes. She smiled at him, and he gave her a gentle smile in return. Samar eyed them both. 

 “Reddington, could I have a moment of your time, in my office?” Liz asked, getting off the desk. 

 “Of course, Agent Keen.” Red said indulgently. 

 They walked into Liz’s office, she shut the door and closed the blinds. 

 “I think Samar knows about us…” She said quietly, but Red noticed she didn’t seem too worried.

 Liz stepped closer to Red, gently pulled his jacket collar and kissed him. Red passionately returned the kiss. 

 “What’s with Red and Liz?” Aram asked quietly and then he took a sip of tea.

 “They’re in love.” Samar said plainly. 

 Aram spluttered and grabbed a napkin to dab the tea off his face. 

 “Seriously?” He asked, gaping at Samar. 

 “Seriously.” She said. 

 “That’s awesome.” He said. 

 Samar smiled at him. 

 In Liz’s office, Red was kissing Lizzie deeply while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Liz gently pulled away and gazed into his eyes. 

 “I guess we should get back out there…” She said breathily. 

 “Give me a minute…” He said.

 Liz smiled and bit her lip as she looked down at the front of his trousers. Red closed his eyes and thought about how annoying he found Ressler for a few moments, and then he was fine. 

 “Right. Let’s go.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and opened the door. They walked out of the office and returned to the main area. Liz noticed Samar was smiling slightly while Aram had an awestruck expression on his face. Liz furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed ‘What?’ to Samar, but she just shook her head. The four of them waited for Cooper and Ressler to come back with instructions. Aram watched Red put his hand on the small of Liz’s back and he noticed she turned her face to him and smiled rather than give him one of her typical exasperated looks. Aram looked over at Samar, who nodded subtly. 

 Cooper and Ressler came down the stairs. 

 “Alright, first things first. Aram, we’ll need you to try and trace these criminals. Let’s find out where they are now and what they’re doing. Once we know that, we’ll start the surveillance. We might be able to catch them doing other illegal activities in addition to using Darzi’s taxi for their errands…they’ll all go down for a long time.” Cooper said. 

 “Yes sir.” Aram said as he started typing on his computer. 

 A few minutes later, Aram put one of the criminals on the screen. 

 “This guy is at a fast food joint right now, so I’m not sure that helps us much, but at least we have a trace on his cell phone.” Aram said. 

 “Excellent.” Said Cooper. 

 A few more minutes passed and Aram put three more on the screen, which impressed the rest of the task force, but Aram wasn’t happy. 

 “It’s taking me a while to find the rest of them. Maybe you can get started with these while I work on it.” Aram said. 

 “Okay. Navabi and Ressler, start keeping tabs on this Miller fellow. Keen, if you don’t mind, I’d like you and Reddington to dig up some more intel on Darzi. Perhaps you could also profile him to fill in some of the blanks.” Said Cooper. 

 Liz nodded eagerly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red left the Post Office and got into her car. Red sat in the back as usual, avoiding detection by people, red light cameras and CCTV cameras. 

 “Let’s go to the food truck by the courthouse, Lizzie.” Red suggested. 

 “What? Why?” She asked, surprised by the spontaneous idea. 

 “You’ll see when we get there.” He said. 

 They drove there and she parked on the street. Red got out and Liz followed his lead over to the food truck. There were no customers, so Red walked up to the counter. The vendor was startled to see Red and he was obviously frightened. 

 “Oh god, what do _you_ want?” The man asked.

 “Darzi.” Red said. 

 “I don’t know where he is. I haven’t seen him for ages.” The man said. 

 “Don’t lie to me, Armando, or you’ll end up in a few hundred hotdogs.” Red said. 

 “I’m not lying!” Armando said. 

 Red studied him and decided he was telling the truth. 

 “Fine. And for heaven’s sake, Armando, try not to poison anyone with your food.” Red said, and he and Liz walked away. 

 Liz and Red got back into her car. 

 “Now what?” Liz asked. 

 “We’ll try the mall. The Oakwood Mall, to be specific.” Red told her. 

 They drove for around fifteen minutes to the mall and parked near one of the main entrances. They got out and Liz was hoping this wouldn’t be another wild goose chase. She looked to Red for guidance, but he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

 “Don’t look now, Lizzie, but Darzi is in the third taxi from the end…” He said next to her ear. 

 “Oh my god. We have to be careful, Red.” She said, wanting to go hide somewhere. 

 “Don’t worry, sweetheart…he’s never seen me before.” He assured her. 

 Red took hold of Liz’s hand and guided her towards the taxis waiting for fares. Liz was reluctant but she trusted Red, so she went along. They approached Darzi’s cab and got into the backseat. Red moved over so he was sitting behind Darzi. 

 “Where would you like to go?” Darzi asked. 

 “The other side of the mall.” Red said. 

 “Are you serious?” Darzi asked. 

 “Yes…you see, I’m _filthy_ rich and I’m used to getting what I want.” Red said smugly, taking a wad of cash out from his inner jacket pocket and tossing it on the front passenger seat. 

 “Very well…” Darzi said, and started up the taxi. 

 “Would you like to go to a specific area on the other side of the mall?” Darzi asked politely, but Red and Liz could hear the resentment in his voice. 

 “I’ll show you.” Red said. 

 About two minutes later, they were in the back parking lot of the mall, so Red reached forward. He touched Darzi’s shoulder briefly and then pointed to a specific parking spot. 

 “Pull in there.” Red said. 

 Darzi sighed quietly and pulled into the spot. 

 “Thank you, that was a _blast_! Come on, honey.” Red said, and he and Liz got out. 

 Liz was bewildered as Red guided her into the mall. 

 “What was all that about?” She asked as they walked.

 “I placed an FBI tracking chip under his collar so Aram can track him.” He said simply. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “…You carry FBI tracking chips on you?” She asked. 

 “Sometimes.” He said. 

 Liz glanced incredulously at Red as they walked through the mall. They passed a lingerie store, and Red ogled the display items, picturing them on Lizzie. She noticed, so she pulled his arm. 

 “Now is not the time, Red…” She said quietly. 

 They headed back to the Post Office to tell Aram about the tracking chip. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	11. Chapter 11

 Red and Liz had updated Cooper and Aram about Darzi having a tracking chip under his collar and were now in the car, driving back to Liz’s house. The sun was setting and Liz glanced at Red in the rearview mirror; the light was hitting him perfectly, emphasizing how green his eyes were. She glanced again and he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

 “We’re almost home.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red studied her expression in the rearview mirror and she was concentrating on driving. She didn’t seem to notice the significance of what she’d just said. Red thought it was heart-wrenchingly sweet that she implied it was their home together. He stayed quiet. About five minutes later, Liz pulled in, and they got out. She let them in the front door and she put her purse and keys on the counter in the kitchen. She and Red were both quiet as they settled in and ate dinner. Red pondered Lizzie’s quietness and he thought she seemed slightly sad. 

 They were sitting on the sofa after dinner, with the TV off. Liz looked at Raymond the bunny, who was currently sitting on the coffee table, and she reached for him. She picked him up, sniffed him, kissed the little nose and held him in her lap. She looked down at the cute bunny and rubbed her thumbs over the soft fuzz as she held him. Red was watching her the whole time. 

 “Are you alright, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yeah, I’m just…thinking…” She said. 

 Red studied Liz and she wasn’t taking her eyes off the bunny.

 “Life is short…” She said. 

 “I know, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Red, I…” She began. 

 “What is it, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 The words shocked Red but then they seemed to reach inside him to fill a void. He noticed Raymond the bunny was now being squeezed tightly in her hands as she nervously clutched him.

 “I…” He started. 

 “I know you might not…feel that way or you might not want to express your—“ She said but she was cut off. 

 “Love you.” He said. 

 Liz suddenly looked at him. 

 “I love you, Elizabeth.” He said, making sure she heard and understood him perfectly. 

 Red looked at Liz’s surprised expression and watched her eyes fill with tears. He leaned towards her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He felt warm tears touch his thumbs and he swiped them away as he kissed her. Red slowly broke the kiss and gazed at Lizzie with his hands still on her cheeks. She sniffled and reached for a tissue, so he released her. She put Raymond the bunny on the coffee table again and blew her nose. Red smiled lightly. 

 Rain started hitting the living room window and then a loud thunderclap boomed, causing Liz to flinch. Red put his hands on hers and she moved closer to him. He then put his arms around her and they snuggled on his end of the sofa. Liz nuzzled into Red’s neck and breathed in her favorite scent, and Red’s hands rubbed her back and her arm as he held her close. Red felt Lizzie’s lips brush against his neck. He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation. Liz softly pressed her lips against his skin and kissed him. She then lightly kissed his jaw, cheek, and lips when he turned towards her. 

 Thunder sounded again but Liz was so focused on kissing Red that she didn’t react. They were kissing deeply and romantically, and Liz felt safe in his arms. His kiss could make her forget her problems. Liz ran her hand over Red’s chest, enjoying the soft fabric of his shirt and the warmth of his skin underneath. Red gently put his hand on the back of her head and slid it delicately down her neck as they kissed. Liz got goosebumps and she hummed into the kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and at his face. She smiled as she took hold of his hand and got up from the sofa. Red got up and followed Lizzie into the bedroom. 

 Liz turned the lamp on and stood very close to Red as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled the sleeves off and tossed the shirt onto the floor while she swiftly took off her top. Liz unclasped her bra, slipped it off and dropped it on the floor. Red put his hands on her shoulders and then slid them down to cover her breasts. Liz felt his warm hands on her breasts, caressing her gently, and she put her hands on his shoulders. They kissed again for a few moments, then they took the rest of their clothes off. 

 Liz got on the bed and lay back, so Red positioned himself on top. He hovered over her, kissing her softly. Between kisses, Lizzie spoke. 

 “Can I hear you say it again?” She asked quietly. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I love you.” He said. 

 Liz’s heart swelled and she looked at him, her eyes filled with emotion. Red felt his heartstrings being pulled again almost to breaking point. 

 “I love you, too, Red.” She said, barely above a whisper. 

 The heartstrings broke. Red kissed Lizzie on the lips and then he planted kisses everywhere as he travelled down to between her legs. Liz parted her legs for Red and she felt his lips connect with her sensitive folds, kissing them warmly as if to soothe her from their rough morning sex. She did still feel a little tender and this did soothe her. Red repeated the kiss and then he slowly slid his tongue all over her most intimate flesh. He then pressed his tongue flatly against her clit, gently rubbing it, making Liz moan quietly. Red felt her clit become more firm and she moved against his mouth, so he pointed his tongue to increase the stimulation. Liz moaned again and felt Red’s hands move up to her hips, so she took hold of them. She could easily climax soon but she wanted to feel Red come inside her again. 

 “Red…” She said softly. 

 “Mm?” He responded as he pulled away to look up at her face. 

 “Can you make love to me?” She asked. 

 “Of course I can.” He said. 

 They both laughed gently and Red got on top of Liz again. She kissed him and pushed herself against his erection; she luxuriated in the hot smoothness as she ran her clit along the shaft. Red closed his eyes for a moment and heard Lizzie make a humming sound. She did this several times, feeling herself getting more wet, and when she was breathing heavily, Red guided his tip to her opening. He delicately nudged just between her folds over and over again, making her whimper as he coated his tip with her wetness. Liz appreciated Red taking his time but it was also tantalizing. 

 Liz ran her hands over Red’s back and she loved how he was less self-conscious now; she kissed him and grasped his shoulders. Red stayed just inside her opening as he looked down into her eyes. 

 “Are you ready, Lizzie?” He asked to make sure.

 “Yes.” She said, smiling. 

 Red was still gentle as he pushed further inside. He watched her face as she closed her eyes and moaned; her lips curled into a smile again, so he continued. When he was all the way in, Red kissed Liz and she caressed his biceps. He began slowly thrusting and she bit her lip and gazed into his eyes. Red kissed Liz’s ear and nuzzled his face into her neck before kissing her lips again. She sighed with pleasure and he started thrusting at a slightly faster, steady pace. 

 Red felt Liz wrap her legs around him and start to meet his thrusts; he was pleased she wasn’t too sore. Liz was very wet now, and Red was gliding easily in and out. She could feel the pleasure building. Red was enraptured by her quiet whimpers and by how slippery she was around him. He picked up the pace slightly, sensing her growing need and feeling his own pleasure intensifying. They moved in a perfect rhythm together, lost in their pleasure. 

 “Oh…Red…” Liz panted as she got closer to climaxing. 

 Red kissed her and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “I love you so much.” He whispered. 

 Red knew Lizzie loved hearing him say it but he was a little taken aback when she suddenly tensed, squeezing him with her thighs. Liz moaned loudly and clasped Red’s shoulders as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. She was in the midst of her orgasm when she felt Red push deep inside as he came. He streamed into her with each wave and then he thrust several more times, knowing Lizzie loved that. 

 “Ohhhhh…” Liz moaned breathily as she felt Red slipping in and out, and she shuddered with another, smaller orgasm. 

 Red slowed and came to a stop, gazing at Liz. He took in her flushed cheeks, parted lips and messy hair on the pillow; he cracked a wide, genuine smile. Liz beamed at him, enjoying seeing Red’s  bright smile. He was allowing himself to feel happy, and they were both basking in their newly-professed love for each other. Red gently slipped out and then pulled the blankets up over Lizzie and himself. He lay down and she instantly came up against him like a magnet. She put her arm over him and snuggled up to him. They were both smiling as they relaxed. After a while, Liz reached over and turned the lamp off, then they went back to cuddling as they drifted off to sleep. 

 Liz and Red both woke up at about the same time and looked at each other, smiling. There were about fifteen minutes before Liz’s alarm would go off; she had an appointment with Jill later. Liz turned her alarm off and looked at Red. She felt excited and happy. 

 “I’ll make breakfast!” She said cheerfully.

 She got out of bed, put a housecoat on—not the blue fuzzy one with penguins on it—and quickly went into the kitchen. Red chuckled as he heard her getting dishes out of the cupboards. He got out of bed, dressed in pyjamas and went into the kitchen. He offered to help, but Liz insisted on doing everything herself. They had French Toast, fruit and coffee, and it was a nice leisurely breakfast. Liz finally had to get ready for the day, so she and Red showered together—platonically. They got dressed and then Liz had to leave for her appointment. 

 “Lizzie...” Red began. 

 Liz ran over to him and kissed him unexpectedly. 

 “Have a good appointment.” He said, and then she left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was sitting in the familiar puffy black leather chair in Jill’s office, smiling. 

 “You look happy, Elizabeth. How is everything going?” Jill said. 

 “Good!” Liz said, smiling even more broadly. 

 “Can you tell me what it is that has you looking so happy?” Jill asked. 

 “I’m feeling better lately, and my significant other and I…we said ‘I love you’ for the first time last night.” Liz said. 

 “Wow.” Jill said, smiling. 

 “So, this man you’re seeing…have you been together long?” Jill asked. 

 “Well, we’ve known each other for quite a while now, but in a different capacity. This…intimacy is new for us.” Liz said. 

 “If you don’t mind telling me, when did your relationship change?” Jill asked. 

 “…When he rescued me…” Liz said quietly. 

 Jill raised her eyebrows slightly. 

 “He was the one who rescued you from the bombing?” She asked. 

 Liz just nodded. 

 “That’s interesting.” Jill said. 

 “How is that interesting?” Liz said, getting defensive. 

 “…Do you think your feelings could stem from the gratitude you feel towards him? The reason I ask is that we can develop extremely strong feelings or attachments to people we feel grateful to. Like ‘transference’ with a therapist. The transference might not accurately represent the relationship.” Jill said. 

 “I feel grateful to him, of course, but I know what it is to be in love. After I met him, I couldn’t trust my ex-husband, and we grew closer. I cared about him, deeply, and we’ve had a strong connection ever since then. We got progressively closer over time until he saved me. Then it developed into romantic love because I realized he’s the one person who’s there for me no matter what I throw at him, he gives me everything he has, risks his life for me, not to mention he loves me and he’s extremely attractive and charming.” Liz said, going on a bit of a rant. 

 “Okay. I just want to make sure you have healthy relationships during this difficult time in your life.” Jill said genuinely. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I understand.” She said more calmly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz arrived home and when she went inside, she saw Red in a full suit, sitting crosslegged at the dining table, reading a newspaper. He looked up at her, tilted his head and smiled. Liz smiled at him. 

 “How did it go today?” Red asked. 

 “Good.” She said, and then she walked over to him. 

 Liz stood beside Red’s chair, put her hand on his cheek and they kissed; it went from a quick kiss hello to a very passionate deep kiss that lasted several moments. Liz felt breathless when she pulled away. 

 Liz’s phone rang, so she pulled it from her pocket and answered. 

 “Sir?” She said.

 “Elizabeth, we’ve had some developments. Aram has traced the cell phones of all the criminals Reddington named from Darzi’s network. The other thing is that he was able to locate the tracker on Darzi but only for several hours. It’s gone now, so either he put his shirt in the wash or he found the bug and destroyed it.” Said Cooper.

 “Understood.” She said. 

 “Perhaps you could meet with Reddington later today to work on another plan to get to Darzi.” Cooper told her. 

 Liz glanced at Red.

 “Right, sir. Will do. I’ll be in touch.” She said and they hung up. 

 “Darzi’s tracking chip is no longer working.” Liz said with a worried expression. 

 Red just stared at her.

 “So he probably found it and destroyed it. He’ll know it was you…we were too conspicuous.” She said as she sat down across from Red. 

 “Even if he knows I put a chip on him, what is he going to do about it?” He asked smugly.

 “I dunno…hunt you down?” She said. 

 “He’s much too subtle to try anything like that…and smart.” He said. 

 “Well, there are subtle ways of going after people.” She said, still concerned. 

 “Lizzie, you really don’t have to worry.” He said confidently. 

 Liz wasn’t entirely convinced, but she dropped it for now. Darzi was obviously a criminal mastermind, which worried her, but so was Red. She went to make some coffee and then came back to the table. 

 “Cooper wants us to work on another plan for catching up with Darzi. Aram’s got eyes on the criminals’ cell phones, which helps, but we don’t have a direct trace on Darzi without the tracking chip.” She said. 

 “When would you like to meet with me to discuss this?” He said, joking. 

 Liz chuckled as the mood lightened. 

 “Let’s have coffee. Now.” She said, and got up to pour two cups of coffee. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said as she handed him the mug. 

 “I have some ideas about how to get to Darzi.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and listened. 

 “I can commission him to deliver some goods for me.” Red said. 

 “No way. We have to assume our cover is blown, Red.” Liz said. 

 “Dembe can make contact as a new customer.” He said. 

 “Hmm. That might work. Would Dembe be okay with that?” She said. 

 “Of course. I think he misses some of our more action-packed adventures.” Red said nostalgically. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Okay. We can pitch it to Cooper. He might want an agent to go along with him, though.” She said. 

 “Perhaps Samar could go with him. She looks like a shady character…well, more so than Ressler and Aram, anyway.” He said.

 Liz laughed into her mug. 

 “Sounds good.” She said after taking a sip. 

 Red and Liz made a snack together and then worked on the plan for Dembe. 

 “Armando, the food truck fellow, can reach out to Darzi and tell him he’s sending a customer his way…Dembe will contact Darzi and arrange a meeting to discuss what he wants transported and when. Dembe will have a suitcase full of guns, and Samar can be his associate.” Red said after figuring out the logistics of the plan. 

 “That’s good. We’ll have to be careful about tracking chips and wires, though…Darzi will check new customers thoroughly; he might even be on high alert if he found the other tracking chip.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “We can take this to Cooper now.” Liz said. 

 “Tomorrow. For now, let’s go for a walk together and then relax.” Red said. 

 Liz’s head drooped and she stared at the table. 

 “Ugh. Remember what happened last time…” She said, referring to her panic attack. 

 “That’s why we have to do it again, and get you used to it, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 Liz looked up at Red again and nodded, knowing he was right. She also trusted him implicitly. They went out onto the sidewalk. Liz was surprised when she felt Red take hold of her hand. She looked at him and smiled, and they walked holding hands. That same dog started barking, and Liz flinched, but then she looked down and saw a little West Highland Terrier behind a small wrought iron fence. The Westie went quiet and started wagging its little tail, so Liz bent down. 

 “You’re that noisy little thing that scared me? But you’re so cute…” She said, reaching her hand over the small fence and letting the dog sniff it. 

 Liz laughed when the Westie licked her hand, and she rubbed its head briefly, then she and Red carried on walking. She was able to get through the walk without a panic attack. When they got back, Liz gazed at Red with glassy, emotional eyes. He studied her. 

 “…Thank you.” She said quietly. 

 “I didn’t do anything, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 “You did…you were… _there_.” She said. 

 Liz kissed Red and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands held her waist. She broke the kiss and slid her hands down to his chest as she looked into his eyes. 

 “I will always be there, Lizzie…as long as I’m alive…so you better get used to it.” He said. 

 “I’m starting to get used to it.” She said, smiling. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	12. Chapter 12

 Red and Liz were at the Post Office, watching Dembe get outfitted with a special ring that contained a tracking device. Samar was given a similar one. The task force knew that any wires or tracking chips would be found when Darzi searched them; their cell phones would also likely be turned off, kept somewhere else or even destroyed.

 “You both look badass.” Aram said, surveying Dembe and Samar.

 They both smiled at Aram, but being the strong silent types, they didn’t say anything. 

 “The reason you’ll go through this rather long process is that Darzi has the annoying habit of not giving his phone number to new customers. After you give your number to Armando, he will tweet a cryptic message to alert Darzi, then Darzi will contact him to get your number. Then he will call you, when he feels like it, Dembe.” Red said, obviously hating using the word ‘tweet’. 

 “I understand, Raymond.” Dembe said. 

 Samar nodded. 

 “You’ll be deep cover until you can reach out to tell us where Darzi is. We’ll await your signal.” Cooper said. 

 “Yes, sir.” Samar said.

 Dembe nodded. 

 “I’ve supplied the guns…all untraceable.” Red said, pointing to an upright suitcase with wheels.

 Cooper visibly cringed, but then he nodded. 

 “We’re all set then…good luck, you two.” Cooper said. 

 Dembe and Samar thanked everyone, grabbed the suitcase and left for Armando’s food truck. 

 “It’s frustrating that none of these criminals have led us anywhere suspicious. It appears they haven’t used Darzi’s taxi since we’ve been tracking them. In any case, we’ll be able to find and arrest them once Darzi is taken into custody.” Said Cooper, before going up the steps to his office. 

 Aram was looking at his computer screen and Ressler was in his office, so Liz brushed her hand against Red’s and hooked her little finger around his index finger as they stood next to each other. He looked over at her. 

 “Red…I’m scared. I feel like something bad is going to happen.” She whispered. 

 “It will all be okay. Dembe and Samar will look after themselves. They’re both…badass.” He said. 

 Liz cracked a smile and her mood lightened a little. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red were sitting on her sofa, sipping some red wine and talking. It was now evening and there hadn’t been any signal from Dembe and Samar yet. Liz kept glancing at Red and when he studied her face, she looked coy. 

 “I’m glad you’re staying here with me, Red.” She said quietly. 

 Red smiled, then she continued. 

 “You could…um…you’re more than welcome to stay with me for longer…if you want.” She said shyly. 

 “I’d love to, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz was anticipating a ‘but’ and when it didn’t come, she was relieved. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes; she’d never met anyone with such hypnotic, seductive eyes until Red. He gazed back into her eyes. Liz finally broke eye contact and put her wineglass on the coffee table; Red put his down immediately afterwards. They leaned towards each other and their lips met softly. Liz was thrilled that Red was wearing a black t-shirt and pants instead of a suit. She eagerly put her hands on his chest as they deepened the kiss. She rubbed his chest and shoulders through the soft material while she felt his hands running down her back. 

 Red held Lizzie’s waist for a few moments and then he grabbed her butt and pulled her towards him. She straddled his lap and then the kissing became heated. She gently nipped his lip and he bucked his hips, causing a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Liz rubbed herself against the hard bulge in Red’s pants and they both sighed quietly. She felt his hands squeeze her butt cheeks as he pulled her very hard against his erection. She whimpered.

 “Oh god…if you keep doing that, I’m gonna have an orgasm.” She said intensely. 

 Red raised an eyebrow and considered it. Liz smirked. 

 “Bedroom. Now.” She said, and got off his lap. 

 They went into the bedroom and immediately took all their clothes off. It was a clear night with moonlight coming in through the window, but Liz turned on the lamp because she wanted to see Red properly. 

 “Lie down.” She said. 

 Red smirked and then lay on his back. Liz crawled on top of him; she kissed him while on all fours and then she rubbed her moist, warm center against his erection. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Liz lifted up her hips, reached between their bodies and guided Red inside. Her body eagerly enveloped him and he moaned quietly. She pushed down so he was all the way in, then she kissed him again. Red felt how wet Lizzie was as she moved on him and he closed his eyes for a moment in pleasure as he put his hands on the small of her back. He felt her quicken the pace already and saw the concentration on her face; he was amazed by how turned on she was. 

 Liz brought herself almost upright, putting her hands on Red’s chest and pushing down faster. She moaned as she felt him thrusting very deep and hard inside. His hands slid up her sides and then warmly cupped her breasts, caressing them. She put her hands over his, leaned forward and playfully pinned them to the bed on either side of his head. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz smirked slightly, then she grazed his neck with her teeth. Red felt her moving in very quick downward, backward thrusts and he heard her panting. He felt her breath on his neck as she held his hands against the bed. Red could feel her getting tighter around him as she began to tense up and she whimpered. He could no longer hold back, so he pushed up into her and he came, forcefully spurting inside. Liz felt Red coming and her body quaked with an immense orgasm. As the waves of pleasure died down, they kissed each other and Liz released Red’s hands. She giggled joyously and Red delighted in hearing it. He kissed her again and then she shakily got off him. 

 Liz got comfy beside Red and just gazed at him. They faced each other and he smiled at her and took hold of her hand; he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Liz blushed lightly at this romantic gesture, and she smiled again as she brought herself closer to Red. They were suddenly so close, their noses were touching. Liz kissed him softly and they slowly glided their hands over each other’s bodies. She then pulled the blankets up over them and turned the lamp off. Red felt her quickly snuggle up to him again once the lamp was off, and he smiled in the darkness. 

 Despite their wonderful night together, Liz was hurled into a horrific nightmare when she fell asleep.

  _She was walking quickly down a dark passage, almost a tunnel, with light at the end. The darkness went on for a long time but she eventually reached the light. It blinded her for a moment but then she looked down. Dembe was dead, with a gunshot wound to his head, then she noticed Samar was also dead, with her throat cut. Liz looked further ahead and saw Red laying on the ground. She ran over to him but he was extremely pale and the amount of blood pooled around him was too much for anyone to survive. She grabbed hold of his arm and turned him onto his back, realizing there were several gunshot wounds including one to his heart. In denial, she repeatedly checked for a pulse but found none. Liz stood up, staggering away from the body in horror. Standing a few feet away, she started crying and dropped to her knees with her full weight, bruising and scraping her knees._

 “Lizzie…Elizabeth.” Red’s voice called her back to wakefulness. 

 She felt his hand on her arm and she noticed her face was wet with tears. She was breathing shallowly with her heart racing. The lamp on Red’s side of the bed was on and he was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

 “You were moving around and then you started sobbing…” Red told her. 

 Liz wiped the tears to dry her face and then she sat up, taking some deeper breaths. Red sat up, too, and rubbed her back. 

 “Ugh…god, it was…so awful.” She said.

 Red just watched her and listened. 

 “I can’t lose you, Red.” She said emphatically, surprising him. 

 “You’re not going to, sweetheart.” He said, looking puzzled. 

 “I have a bad feeling about this Darzi thing…Dembe and Samar… _you_ …” She said. 

 “I understand you’re worried, but this case…it’s nothing we can’t handle. Darzi’s not even that bad of a guy…” He said. 

 Liz let out a quick laugh, but then caught herself. 

 “It’s not funny.” She said. 

 “What would make you feel better?” He asked. 

 “I don’t know…I wish Samar and Dembe hadn’t gone deep cover. I’m worried about them, but…I’m mostly worried about you. I don’t want you to go anywhere near Darzi. Okay?” She said. 

 “Okay…” He said, still concerned about Lizzie. 

 “Try to relax and get some more sleep…” Red said. 

 Liz nodded, so Red turned off the lamp. He felt her turn over and push her back against his abdomen. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her waist. 

 “Don’t let go.” She said. 

 “I won’t.” He replied, holding her tightly. 

 After some indeterminate amount of time, Liz awoke and the sun was coming in through the window. She was relieved to feel Red’s arm still around her waist. She stretched her legs and arms out in front of her and she felt Red kiss her behind her ear. She smiled. 

 “Did you sleep okay?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yeah. I was okay after that.” She said. 

 Liz tried to turn around, but Red squeezed her tightly. 

 “You said not to let go…” He teased. 

 “Red!” She giggled. 

 He released her and she turned to face him. 

 “How long do we have to wait for Darzi to get in touch with Dembe or Samar?” She asked. 

 “I’m not sure. We just have to wait.” He said. 

 “I can’t stand waiting…” She said anxiously. 

 “How about we just focus on getting up and having breakfast?” He suggested. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Fine.” She conceded. 

 They got out of bed, dressed in pyjamas and went to the kitchen, where they made breakfast together. Liz was less anxious but once they finished breakfast, the silence that fell over them bothered her. 

 “I have to go to work, Red. I need to be doing something on this case.” She said. 

 “Alright, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Stay here.” She said firmly. 

 He gave her a puzzled look. 

 “Remember, you’re not going anywhere near Darzi.” She said protectively. 

 “…Right.” He said. 

 After they showered together and got dressed, Liz kissed Red and left for work. She arrived at the black site and went inside. Aram was sitting at his computer desk, Cooper was in his office, and Ressler was watching the large screen, surveying all the dots indicating the locations of Dembe, Samar and the criminals in Darzi’s network. 

 “Are they okay?” Liz asked of Samar and Dembe as she stepped closer to the large screen. 

 “So far so good. They went to the food truck, a cafe, a mall…” Ressler said. 

 “Which mall?” She asked. 

 “Oakwood.” He said. 

 “They’ve made contact with Darzi. Why haven’t they signalled?” She said. 

 “They will, as soon as they can, Liz.” He said, noticing her worried expression. 

 Liz stared at the screen. 

 “I have to go out for a while…I’ll be back later.” She said, and swiftly left. 

 Liz drove to the location indicated by Dembe’s and Samar’s tracking devices. It was a building with no signs but it appeared to be a veterinary clinic, based on the leftover animal stickers on the windows and a notice about flea prevention. She walked around the outside of the building, checking things out. She then tried the back door and it was unlocked, so she opened it a crack. Liz didn’t hear anything and no one jumped out at her, so she opened the door and went inside. She drew her handgun and surveyed the disused metal exam tables, kennels and empty display cases. 

 As she went further into the building, she saw Dembe’s shoed foot laying on the floor around a doorway. Fear shot through her and she reluctantly peered around the doorframe. Dembe and Samar were sitting on the floor with their backs against the front desk and they appeared to be sleeping or unconscious but with no signs of injury. Liz bent down to check their vitals but she sensed someone behind her and felt a very sharp object barely pricking the side of her neck. 

 “Stand up.” The man said. 

 “You’re that FBI agent from the other day…your partner put a tracking chip on me.” He said, and Liz realized it was Darzi. 

 Darzi lifted her gun out of her raised hand. 

 “I gave them a heavy dose of sedatives, but for _you_ , I’ve reserved a special cocktail used for euthanasia…” He said. 

 Liz was mentally cursing Darzi and herself when the front door opened with the chime jingling almost comically. Red entered and calmly stared at them. 

 “You’re the one with the tracking chip.” Darzi said. 

 “Indeed...you’d better put that syringe down, Darzi.” Red said. 

 Darzi scoffed. 

 “My network’s bigger than yours…you should think very carefully before you do something stupid.” Red said smugly. 

 “You mean the FBI? I’m not worried about them.” Darzi said. 

 Red glared at Darzi and had an idea. 

 “Who would you rather get rid of…one FBI agent or Raymond Reddington?” Red said. 

 Liz’s eyes burned into Red’s and she felt Darzi weaken his grip on her shoulder but the needle stayed against her neck.

 “You’re Raymond Reddington…” Darzi said as more of a statement than a question. 

 Red smirked. 

 “That would be a real feather in your cap, wouldn’t it Darzi? Removing me and dismantling a network about fifty times the size of yours.” He said. 

 “If you’re gonna kill someone, just kill me…” Liz blurted out. 

 Red’s eyes flashed warningly at Liz. 

 “Isn’t this sweet? You’re willing to die for each other…Maybe I’ll just kill you both.” Darzi said. 

 There was a loud bang, and Liz felt Darzi’s hand slide off her shoulder while the needle scratched her neck, then Darzi slumped forward, almost knocking her over. She looked up in shock and she noticed Red wasn’t armed. Baz suddenly walked into Liz’s line of sight and he checked Darzi’s neck to make sure he was dead. He was. 

 “Never go anywhere without body guards, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz just gaped at Red and he stepped over Darzi’s body to embrace her. At first, her arms hung limply as he held her but then she hugged him. They held each other for several moments and then Liz pulled back to look into Red’s eyes. She couldn’t find any words, so she just kissed him. 

 When Liz could focus, she called Ressler and he came to the scene with medics and evidence technicians. The medics administered stimulants to Dembe and Samar and they regained their alertness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was at home in her shower, washing herself thoroughly. Her fingers ran over the waterproof bandage on her neck. Rust-colored water was collecting in the tub and going down the drain as Darzi’s blood was washed from her hair and skin. When she finished, she stepped out and put a huge fluffy towel around herself. She dried off and then Red came into the bathroom to check on her. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked softly. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I meant what I said…my bodyguards are your bodyguards. Use them.” He said. 

 She gave him a brief smile. 

 “And never offer to die for me.” He said firmly. 

 “You offered to die for _me_.” She said argumentatively.

 “That’s different.” He said. 

 “How is that different?” She asked. 

 “My…mission is to keep you safe, Elizabeth. If that means dying, then so be it.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “…What if I need you… _alive_ …to be safe?” She asked with tears in her eyes. 

 Red’s expression softened. 

 “Okay…I’ll do whatever you want...” He said quietly. 

 “Good!” She said emphatically. 

 Red rubbed her upper arms through the big fluffy towel. Liz inched closer to him and brought her face close to his. Red took in her intense blue eyes, her damp hair, her beautiful pout. He put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Their lips slid over each other and their tongues invaded one another’s mouths. Liz hummed into the kiss and let the towel fall to the floor. Red put his hands on her bare back and they continued kissing for a moment but then he was surprised when Lizzie unexpectedly pulled him with her as she backed up and sat on the edge of the tub. 

 Liz unzipped Red’s trousers, reached into his boxers and pulled out his erection. She grasped him in her hand and quickly took him into her mouth, leaving Red pleasantly stunned by her actions. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Liz pulled back, ran her tongue and her lips over his tip and then took him in as deep as she could. She heard Red make an “mm” sound and she felt very pleased with herself. Red was getting lost in the pleasure as Lizzie moved her mouth and hand over him. He gently put his hand into her hair.

 “Lizzie, I’m not going to last very long if you keep this up…” He said, unsure of her intentions. 

 Liz was excited and she increased her efforts. She put both hands on his hips and quickly moved her mouth over him. 

 “Oh god…” Red sighed. 

 Liz tightened her lips around him and concentrated on the area just past the tip. She felt Red tense up and get rock hard, then he moaned as he came in warm spurts inside her mouth. She swallowed as it kept gushing and then it finally stopped. Red felt her sucking as she slowly pulled back and he couldn’t help shuddering. Liz released him, tucked him back into his boxers and licked her lips as she looked up at him. She smiled at the very satisfied expression on his face. She’d left him speechless. Liz stood, kissed him on the cheek and left to get dressed in the bedroom, leaving Red in shock. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	13. Chapter 13

 The next day, Liz and Red were in the main area of the black site, listening to the debriefing about the Darzi case. The criminals who were customers of Darzi’s were now in custody. Liz had a feeling she was about to be reprimanded for going to find Dembe and Samar on her own.

 “Agent Keen, a word in my office, please.” Said Cooper. 

 She was right about the reprimand. She walked up the steps after Cooper and went into his office. He closed the door behind them. 

 “You took a huge risk, again, by going out alone to find Samar and Dembe, and Darzi. Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?” He said. 

 “I…” She began, but couldn’t think of a good reason. 

 “You could’ve been killed. Darzi was killed when we could’ve arrested him, but that’s mostly Reddington’s fault.” He said. 

 “I was anxious. I just needed to find out what was going on.” She said. 

 “I understand, Elizabeth, but that’s not a good reason for nearly getting yourself killed.” He said. 

 “I know. I’m sorry, sir.” She said, looking at the floor.

 “Please don’t do that again.” He said with a softer tone. 

 Liz sighed and looked at Cooper.

 “I won’t. I’ll tell people where I’m going and I won’t do anything stupid.” She said. 

 “Okay. Now, if you’re up for it, see if you can pump Reddington for intel so we’re not waiting so long between cases.” He said. 

 Liz had to stop herself from smiling, and Cooper noticed she had a weird look on her face. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said and quickly left his office. 

 She walked down the stairs and into the main area again. She saw Samar talking with Aram, so she went over to them. 

 “Samar, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She said. 

 “Thanks, Liz. Don’t let Cooper or Ressler make you feel bad about getting jumped by Darzi. I was with Dembe… _Dembe_ , and we somehow both got drugged. Darzi was a clever bastard.” Samar said. 

 Liz smiled lightly and nodded. 

 “By the way, Reddington’s waiting for you in your office.” Samar said with a sly smile. 

 Liz gave her a look and then went into her office. She noticed the blinds were already closed, and Red closed the door and locked it behind Liz. 

 “What are you doing, Red?” She asked as he stepped very close to her. 

 “This…” He said quietly, putting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her. 

 “Mmm…” she hummed, but then she broke the kiss, “This is my _office_!”

 “I know it is.” He said calmly as he guided her to her desk. 

 Red kissed her neck as he held her waist. 

 “Besides, I’m supposed to be ‘pumping’ you for intel right now, Red.” She said, and then she giggled. 

 He smirked.

 “Sounds good to me…” He said next to her ear. 

 Liz was pulled against Red and she felt how hard he was. 

 “Oh screw it…” She said.

 Liz quickly turned around, undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. She bent over and put her hands on the desk. Red was taken aback but he quickly regained his composure. He undid his belt and trousers and pulled them down with his boxers. Liz couldn’t believe she was doing this but her thoughts vanished as soon as she felt Red come up behind her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. He rubbed along her clit and moist folds repeatedly, causing her to moan. 

 “Shhh sweetheart…” Red said in his very low, sexy voice.

 Hearing this turned Liz on even more, so she stuck her butt up and pushed back, craving penetration. Red felt Lizzie practically squirming, so he guided himself to her opening and thrust inside, almost all the way. Liz whimpered and pressed her hands hard on the desk because she couldn’t comfortably reach the other side to grasp the edge. Red felt her slick inner walls squeezing him as he pushed all the way inside. He heard Lizzie sigh shakily and he felt her moving on him, so he began thrusting. 

~ ~ ~

 Out in the main area, Ressler walked over to Aram and Samar. He glanced at Liz’s shuttered office and then at Samar and Aram. 

 “I think she went home.” Aram said quickly. 

 “The light’s on. I’ll go turn it off.” Ressler said, about to start walking.

 “No!” Samar and Aram both said. 

 He gave them a puzzled look.

~ ~ ~

 In Liz’s office, Red thrust roughly into her and her hand landed on some papers, which slid forward, knocking a pencil cup off the desk and against the radiator. 

~ ~ ~ 

 Out in the main area, the three heard a noise from the direction of Liz’s office.

 “She didn’t go home, she just needed some private time…” Samar said. 

 “Oh, I hope she’s okay.” Ressler said. 

 “She’ll be fine in a while…” Amar said. 

 “She’ll be grand.” Samar said, nodding. 

 Ressler gave them a weird look and then walked back to his office. 

~ ~ ~ 

 In Liz’s office, Red was ruthlessly driving into her and more papers slid off the desk. They were both getting very close to climaxing and Liz was having a hard time keeping quiet. She was whimpering with each thrust, so Red gently pulled her upright, with her back against his abdomen. He held her abdomen with one hand and covered her mouth with his other hand, which excited her. She licked the palm of his hand and he continued thrusting at this new angle, driving her crazy; she playfully grasped his hand with her teeth. Red was surprised Lizzie was being so wild, but it was exquisite. He took his hand away from her mouth and reached down to press his fingers back and forth over her clit. A few seconds later, Liz nearly screamed with her orgasm and Red stayed very deep as he poured into her. 

~ ~ ~

 Out in the main area, Samar and Aram quickly looked at each other when they heard Liz cry out, and Aram started blushing while Samar went into a very loud, staged coughing fit. She was hacking away when Ressler came out of his office. 

 “You okay?!” He asked. 

 Samar nodded. 

 “Tea went down the wrong way…” She said in a feigned croak. 

 Ressler stared at her for a moment and then went back to his office. 

~ ~ ~ 

 In Liz’s office, she and Red were catching their breath. She was leaning back against him exhaustedly as he was still inside her. 

 “Ohhh fuck…” She said breathily. 

 “What’s gotten into you today, Lizzie?” He asked amusedly.

 “Me?! You’re the one who seduced me and took me roughly on my desk, in my office, at an FBI black site.” She said. 

 Red considered that for a moment. 

 “I suppose you’re right…” He said, and then he gently pulled out. 

 They made themselves as presentable as possible and then Liz peeked through the slats of the blinds. The coast was clear, so she opened the door and Red sauntered out unhurriedly, further embarrassing Liz. He looked very smug to Aram and Samar, who tried to act busy. Red walked nonchalantly to the elevator while Liz came out of her office. She was blushing and her hair looked a little more tousled than usual. She glanced towards Samar and Aram, who were avidly staring at a computer screen, ignoring her. Liz went into the washroom and used toilet paper to dry herself and her panties to the best of her ability. She came out of the stall, still blushing as she looked in the mirror, washed her hands and splashed her face to cool down. She shook her head and still couldn’t believe what they’d just done.

 Liz came back into the main area and Ressler approached her. 

 “Are you okay, Liz?” He asked. 

 “…Yep!” She said, with her voice at an unusually high pitch. 

 “Just so you know, you’re more than welcome to take breaks during work to look after yourself, okay? Whatever you need.” He said. 

 Liz tried to keep a neutral expression but she was very puzzled. 

 “Okay…thanks…” She said.

 She glanced at Aram and Samar and they looked like they were trying not to laugh. Ressler went upstairs to see Cooper and Liz walked over to Aram and Samar. 

 “What was that about?” She asked. 

 Aram just shook his head, avoiding eye contact. 

 “Nothing. Don’t worry about it, Liz.” Samar said. 

 “Could this day get any weirder?” Liz said, mostly to herself. 

 “Probably not.” Samar said, smiling. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red were sitting at an outdoor table in front of a cafe. They were meeting to try and get some actual work done because Cooper wanted more intel. 

 “I still can’t believe we did that. What is wrong with us?!” Liz said and then she took a sip of coffee. 

 Red leaned back, crossed his legs and looked at her from behind his tinted glasses.

 “It was exceedingly fun…we should do it again sometime…” He said calmly. 

 Liz scoffed but then she smirked and started giggling. Red smiled at her, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “Okay, I need you to give me some information, Red.” She said. 

 Red took a sip of espresso and then thought for a while. Liz watched him raptly, waiting. 

 “How about a plastic surgeon who gives criminals ‘a new look’ so they can go anywhere, unrecognized?” He asked. 

 “What’s with you and doctors?” She asked. 

 “What’s with doctors turning to crime?” He countered. 

 “So who is this person?” She asked. 

 “Doctor John Bates…grew up around organized crime but wanted a medical degree…ended up merging his two main areas of interest.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Sounds like we have our next case.” She said, leaning back and crossing her legs. 

 “Lizzie, I have to meet with Dembe shortly. Will you be okay to go home on your own?” He asked. 

 “Yes. Tell him I said hi.” She said, smiling. 

 They finished their coffees and when they stood up, Red stepped closer and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “I’ll see you later…at home.” He whispered. 

 Liz beamed at him, and then she watched Red walk around a corner and disappear. She got into her car and drove home. She let herself in and she immediately turned the TV on for background noise. Liz felt lonesome already, so she curled up on the couch with Raymond the bunny and watched cartoons. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red and Dembe walked towards each other and hugged. 

 “You’re feeling better now, I trust?” Red asked, pulling away to look at him. 

 “Yes, Raymond. I’m fine.” Dembe said, smiling. 

 “How on _earth_ did Darzi manage to drug you, anyway?” Red asked, astonished. 

 “Darzi told us to meet him at the old veterinary clinic with the suitcase full of guns. We arrived, went inside and looked around…it was empty. Agent Navabi went to double-check everything and I bent down to open the suitcase. I didn’t hear anything. The man moved like a cat.” Dembe said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He said. 

 Dembe nodded and smiled again. 

 “Dembe, how would you like to go to a medical conference with Elizabeth and I?” Red asked. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz carried Raymond the bunny into the kitchen with her as she rinsed an apple and then she bit into it. It reminded her of when she came home from the hospital and Red brought her an apple while she rested on the couch. She put Raymond the bunny on the counter. Liz sighed as she realized she couldn’t stop thinking about Red. She’d fallen so hard for him, it hurt. When she heard the door open and saw it was Red coming in, she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He gently pulled back.

 “What’s wrong?” He asked, looking at her face and down at the apple she still held.

 “Nothing.” She said. 

 “How’s Dembe?” She asked. 

 “He’s fine. Already looking forward to his next mission.” He said. 

 “Oh? What’s his next mission?” She asked. 

 “Coming with us to a medical conference in Beverly Hills.” He said. 

 Liz cracked a smile. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “That’s how we’re going to make contact with Doctor Bates.” He said. 

 “…Assuming Cooper approves it.” She said. 

 “I suppose.” He said. 

 “I’ll have our ID badges ready by tonight.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay…well, it sounds fun and everything, but I have to run it past Cooper. When is this…conference?” She said. 

 “It starts in two days.” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “I’ll call Cooper…” She said. 

 She called and ran the plan by Cooper over the phone. Red watched her pacing back and forth in the kitchen as they talked. She stopped pacing and then a smile appeared. 

 “Thank you, sir.” Liz said before hanging up. 

 “He approved it.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz looked very different in a short skirt, high heels, blouse and blazer with her hair up in a messy bun. Red was wearing a flashy lightweight suit in a light beige tone with tan shoes and his tinted glasses. He didn’t wear his signature fedora so he would be less conspicuous. Liz held his arm as they went to check in at the ritzy hotel. 

 “We have a reservation…Doctor Edward Bradley…” Red said, producing false ID. 

 Liz looked around, smiling lightly and checking everything out. Red expertly scribbled a convincing signature and then he wheeled their suitcase toward the elevator with Liz still on his arm. They were alone in the elevator and when the doors closed, Liz turned to Red. 

 “Where’s Dembe?” She asked quietly. 

 “He’s already here…he came out here the other night.” He said. 

 “Before Cooper approved it…?” She said. 

 Red nodded.

 “I was prepared to take down Bates with or without the task force.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and then the doors opened. They went down a long hall and into a luxurious suite, fit for a king and queen. 

 “Wow.” Liz said, looking around. 

 Red smirked. 

 “This suite is a favorite of a Saudi prince, a billionaire from Dubai, a very rich opera singer, not to mention several wealthy diplomats.” He said, glancing around. 

 “I won’t ask how you managed to reserve it.” She said, laughing. 

 Red delighted in Lizzie’s laugh. 

 “Nothing but the best for my secretary and mistress, Miss Jessica Parks.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed again.

 “I’ll have to get used to that.” She said. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	14. Chapter 14

 The sky was dusky outside the large windows of the hotel suite and Liz was surveying the view. Lights started coming on in distant buildings and headlights twinkled far away. Red came over and stood beside her. She glanced at him and then back out the window.

 “This is nice…I sometimes wish we could…” She trailed off. 

 “What, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz sighed quietly. 

 “I wish we could…do normal things, like a normal couple.” She said, turning to face him.

 “My life is…unusual, I know. One day, things will calm down a little…” He said. 

 “When?” She asked. 

 Red didn’t have an answer, so he just gave her a quick smile. Liz gazed into his eyes for a few moments and then she walked over to the huge bed and sat down. Red was about to suggest they go to the bar to network with people, perhaps even Bates, when he noticed Lizzie had let her hair down and was running her fingers through it. He looked at her amazing legs and he could see her bright red panties under the very short skirt she was wearing as she sat on the edge of the bed. Red looked back up at Liz’s face and she was staring off into space as she concentrated on detangling her hair with her fingers. 

 “My god, you’re gorgeous, Elizabeth.” He said, bringing Liz out of her reverie. 

 He watched a light pink appear in her cheeks. 

 “Oh…thank you.” She said quietly. 

 Red was speechless again for a moment, then he regained focus. 

 “Would you like to go to the hotel bar, Lizzie? Bates might be there and we can start blending in with the other conference-goers.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll wear one of my dresses.” She said, getting off the bed. 

 Liz went to the large suitcase they brought and she chose a silvery, formfitting strapless mini dress. Red’s outfit was formal enough already, so he just went into the kitchen area to give Liz some privacy. After some time, he saw Liz appear in the kitchen area and he was stunned. He took in the mini dress that hugged her curves perfectly, the fresh lipstick on her lips and her straightened hair. She smiled at him and chuckled at the awestruck look on his face. 

 “Well? Let’s go, Doctor Bradley.” She said, smirking. 

 “Miss Parks…” He said, offering his arm. 

 Red escorted Liz the whole way to the bar and they got numerous looks. The bar was busy, mostly taken over by people attending the medical conference. Red expertly spotted a gullible-looking man and they went over to introduce themselves to him. 

 “Good evening, I’m Doctor Edward Bradley and this is my secretary, Miss Jessica Parks.” Red said charmingly, holding his hand out. 

 The man shook his hand and then Liz’s. 

 “Nice to meet you. I’m Doctor Mike Kelley. You’re here for the conference, I take it?” He said. 

 “Yes, and we’re very excited about it.” Red said. 

 Kelley turned to study Liz. 

 “I must say…you’re just perfect. Who did your adorable nose?” He said. 

 Liz didn’t have a chance to say she didn’t have any work done. Red jumped at the opportunity to further his cover. 

 “I did!” He said. 

 Liz felt like slapping him but she smiled and nodded. 

 “Wow, and you let your boss work on your face?” Kelley asked. 

 “I trust him with my life…” She said genuinely.

 Red put his arm around Liz’s waist and she kissed his cheek and then wiped the lipstick off. 

 “Oh I see.” Kelley said, now understanding their relationship. 

 “I don’t know how I get any work done with Jessica around…legs a mile long…it’s _very_ distracting.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Indeed.” Kelley said, glancing at Liz. 

 “Would you excuse us?” Red asked. 

 “Of course.” Kelley said. 

 Red and Liz walked over to the bar. Red ordered a scotch for himself and an aviation cocktail for Liz, which reminded her of one of their first few meetings. She smiled brightly at him and took a sip. Red noticed the sparkle in her eyes and it was wonderful to see. He thought she looked happy, not to mention completely smitten with him. He leaned closer and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” He said quietly, then he pulled back to look at her. 

 Liz put her hand on his chest and leaned close, brushing her cheek against his. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said quietly. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. 

 “Shall we?” Red said, and then they went to mingle some more. 

 After making small talk with several people, Red steered Liz over to three men sitting together at a table. 

 “Doctor Bates, isn’t it?” Red said enthusiastically to the man sitting between two others. 

 “Yes.” Bates said. 

 “I’m Doctor Ed Bradley…I’m a fan of your amazing work. And your articles on suturing were ingenious.” Red said. 

 They shook hands and Bates was clearly flattered. 

 “Why thank you. That’s very kind.” He said. 

 Liz just smiled and watched Red work his magic. The two other men ogled Liz and she ignored them while Red possessively put his arm around her waist and then moved his hand down to her hip. Liz privately revelled in the gesture and in his touch. She watched him admiringly as he carried on talking to Bates and it wasn’t part of her cover. 

 “What’s your specialty?” Bates asked Red. 

 “Rhinoplasty.” He said, gesturing to Liz’s nose. 

 “Nice. I specialize in full facelifts, as you know from my CV and publications.” Bates said. 

 “Yes. Your work is the best I’ve seen…entire faces transformed in a subtle, natural way.” Red said. 

 Bates was flattered again. His one companion said something to him and they decided to get going. 

 “Well, I look forward to seeing you again, Doctor Bradley.” Bates said. 

 They shook hands again. 

 “Likewise. And if you know someone who just wants their nose seen to, send them my way.” Red said, smiling. 

 “Will do.” Bates said, glancing at Liz again. 

 Red and Liz watched the three men leave the bar. 

 “That went very well.” Red said. 

 “It was fun watching the master at work.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled and then finished his scotch. Liz took the last few sips of her cocktail. 

 “Shall we go back to our room?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said eagerly, and then they left the bar.

 They were quiet the whole way back to their room and then Red let them in with his card. He let Liz go in first and then he closed the door and made sure it was locked. He watched her take her high heels off and put her evening clutch on a side table. Liz sensed Red watching her and she looked up at the window, seeing the reflection of him approaching her from behind. She smelled his amazing scent and felt his warm presence behind her as he slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her bare shoulders and her neck then he heard her sigh softly. Her hands rubbed his arms as he held her close. Liz leaned her head back and exposed her neck for more of Red’s kisses. He planted kisses and gently sucked her neck, making her moan quietly. 

 Liz guided Red’s hands down from her waist to her hips and then slid his right hand under the very short hem of her dress. She took hold of his hand and put it between her thighs, pressing his fingers against her intimate flesh through her panties. Red could feel how damp and warm her panties were and he got even harder. They both looked at their reflection in the window at this moment and were turned on at the sight: Red standing right behind Liz with one hand on her hip and the other between her legs. 

 Red somewhat regretfully took his hand away from between Lizzie’s thighs and started unzipping her dress. She smirked and watched the reflection as her dress became loose and she pushed it down, letting it drop to the floor. Liz stood in her bright red lace panties and a black strapless bra. Red gazed lustfully at her reflection but then he decided that was enough of a show for the possible perverts with telescopes or binoculars. 

 “Let’s go into the bedroom, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz turned around and took his hand, holding it as they walked to the bedroom. When they went into their luxurious bedroom, Red dimmed the lights and Liz waited for him to approach her. She then took Red’s jacket off and started undoing his shirt buttons. He kept kissing her, so she giggled and felt her way to the next button and the next until she opened his shirt. Red put his hands on Liz’s shoulders, then he reached around and unclasped her bra, which then fell on the floor. He ran his hands very lightly over her upper arms, shoulders and then breasts, creating goosebumps as he went. She smiled as she undid his belt and trousers. Liz then paused to take her panties off and she noticed Red was taking off the rest of his clothes so she watched him. She didn’t know why exactly, but she felt shy all of a sudden and she blushed and put her thumbnail between her teeth, not really biting it. 

 Red saw Lizzie become timid and he found it adorable. He stepped closer to her, gently took her hand away from her mouth and put it on his bare chest. He guided her hand down to his erection and she grasped it. She was still blushing as she stroked him and her eyes were alight with lust. She made a small humming sound and kissed him, her hand still gliding over him. Liz felt Red’s hand brush up between her thighs, delicately press her clit and run between her folds to feel the wetness he was eliciting. His finger then carried some of her fluid to her clit as he rubbed it. They were both beyond ready at this point, so they simultaneously took their hands away from each other and moved toward the bed. 

 Liz lay back, spreading her legs and immediately, Red was on top of her. He kissed her as she caressed his shoulders and then he positioned himself at her very wet entrance. Liz felt Red nudge inside and then pause. She was nearly writhing with pleasure and impatience. She rubbed her inner thighs against him and squeezed his shoulders. He pushed in a little further, enjoying feeling her squirm under him. Red finally slid all the way in, causing Lizzie to moan. She kissed him and ran her hands over his back and arms as he began thrusting. 

 Red could hardly believe how slippery Liz was; it never ceased to amaze him how she responded to him. He studied her face and she gazed deep into his eyes, looking flushed with her lips parted. He captured her pout in a heated kiss as he thrust harder and she moaned more loudly than before. Liz closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the sensation of Red quickly moving in and out. She was so wet, his thrusting was extremely lubricated and it was bringing her very close to climaxing. She whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

 “Ohh…I’m so close…” Liz panted, reaching up and holding onto the headboard.

 Red quickened his pace and thrust more roughly, causing Liz to feel more friction, which drove her over the edge. She tensed up and her legs clung to him as she was hit by wave after wave of pleasure. He came as she was tightening around him; he stopped thrusting and stayed very deep as he gushed heavily into her. Red then carried on thrusting gently and he was delighted when Lizzie shuddered slightly. 

 “Oh god oh god oh god” She chanted quietly as he slipped in and out. 

 All of a sudden, Liz gasped and then her breath caught in her throat as she had another orgasm. Red slowed and came to a stop. He smirked as Lizzie released the headboard and let her arms flop down on the bed in tired satisfaction. 

 “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” He asked, knowing full well she did. He was smirking. 

 Liz exhaled loudly and then laughed. 

 “ _Enjoy_? That’s the understatement of the century, Red.” She said, smiling. 

 Red’s ego was boosted through the roof—if it wasn’t already up there. 

 Liz giggled and then she sighed quietly as Red withdrew from her. He lay down on his back beside her while they caught their breath and relaxed. Red felt Lizzie’s hand grope for his on the bed and then take hold of it. He gently squeezed her hand and held it. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed to turn the lights off, so they just left them on the dimmest setting. Liz reached down and grabbed a blanket that was on the foot of the bed, as they were also too tired to get off the bed and under the well-tucked sheets. She put the blanket over Red and herself and then she snuggled up to him, putting her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. They quickly fell asleep. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	15. Chapter 15

 Red woke up before Lizzie and he watched her sleep for a while. She was wrapped up in the blanket, facing him with her hand in front of her mouth. She looked so cute and beautiful, Red gently kissed her on the forehead. It didn’t wake her up, but he saw her lips twitch as if she were smiling in her sleep. A few minutes later, she did a big stretch and opened her eyes. Liz saw Red looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and put her arm around him.

 “The conference starts in about forty minutes…” He said quietly, looking at the clock.

 Liz’s eyes widened.

 “What?!” She asked, sitting up. 

 Red grabbed her hand.

 “But we don’t have to go to the first session, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz exhaled. 

 “Oh. Are you sure? What if Bates is there?” She said. 

 “Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of opportunities to interact with him and gain his trust.” He said confidently. 

 “Okay.” She said, relaxing a little. 

 “Come here…” Red said, gently guiding her towards him with a hand on her back. 

 Liz turned to face him again and lay down. They both studied each other’s faces and eyes. Liz noted Red’s eyes weren’t emerald green, but were more of a moldavite green. Red thought Lizzie’s eyes were like fathomless oceans. 

 “So now what…?” She said, barely above a whisper. 

 Red thought about it for a moment. 

 “We…relax in bed for a while, I give you some more orgasms, we shower together, have a leisurely breakfast and go to a session when we feel like it.” He said, watching her smile grow as he talked. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Which sessions should we go to?” She asked, watching Red go under the blanket and move closer to her.

 Liz tried to focus as she felt Red move her leg.

 “How do we know if—oh…” She was interrupted by his tongue suddenly lapping at her sensitive, moist flesh. 

 Liz lay back and moved her pillow out of the way. She felt the tip of Red’s tongue rubbing her clit and she closed her eyes, starting to lose herself in the pleasure. She gently nudged against his mouth and Red was pleased with the effect he was having on her. He carried on this way for a while longer, then he started sucking on her clit as well as her her inner lips. 

 “Oh...Red!” She said breathily, amazed at the sensations he was creating. 

 Red pointed his tongue and quickly, firmly moved it back and forth over Liz’s clit again and she suddenly bucked against his mouth. She squirmed and whimpered as her orgasm overtook her. Red kept up his ministrations until she gasped and backed away. He smirked and came out from under the blanket. 

 Liz dazedly watched him as he lay on his back beside her, then she noticed his erection was tenting the blanket. This managed to turn her on all over again, so she threw the blanket aside and pounced on top of him, straddling him. Red raised his eyebrows and smirked, amused by this surprising turn of events. Liz kissed him and then eagerly guided him inside, moaning as his very hard member slid in all the way. Her body was still tensing up around him following her previous orgasm, so she felt extra tight, driving Red crazy. They both sighed with pleasure and Liz began moving, grinding her hips on him as she stayed upright with her hands on her thighs. 

 Red feasted his eyes on Lizzie as she wriggled and thrust down on him, concentrating and biting her lip. She was a sight to behold and he watched her raptly. He could see the pleasure on her face and feel her inner walls squeezing him. He wasn’t going to last long at all. Liz lifted up higher as she created longer thrusts for both of them and she quickened the pace. Red still watched her, burning the scene into his memory; she was beyond beautiful. She went even faster and started whimpering as she thrust herself down on him. He gave her total control of their movements and he enjoyed feeling and seeing her use him to pleasure herself. Red worried he wouldn’t last long enough for Lizzie, but she surprised him once again. She called out “Red” as she climaxed, arching her back and gripping him with her thighs. He pushed up into her a few times and then he came, powerfully surging inside her in streams. 

 Liz looked down at Red and she sighed. He smiled at her and she felt a shiver go through her whole body. She giggled happily as she bent forward to kiss him. He put his hands on her back and returned her kiss ardently. Aside from the physical exhaustion, Liz felt invigorated. She pulled back and grinned at Red. After wriggling on him for a moment—causing Red to jump a little—she got off and lay down next to him once again. 

 “Wow.” She said. 

 “Mmm.” He agreed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red and Liz were dressed professionally—although Liz looked like a sexy secretary—and they were sitting in a conference room, enduring a presentation about techniques for sculpting people’s butts. They glanced around casually and noticed Bates and his two friends several rows behind them. Red caught Bates’ eye and nodded in a friendly way. Bates smiled and nodded back. Red put his mouth to Liz’s ear. 

 “He’s falling hook, line and sinker.” He whispered. 

 Liz smiled, glad of the distraction from the grotesque slideshow behind the presenter. 

 Once the session finished, most attendees left the room to go to another session but Liz and Red noticed Bates stayed behind to mingle. He approached them and they both smiled brightly at him. 

 “That was intriguing. I’ve never actually worked on anyone’s butt in my practice.” Red said. 

 “I have once or twice, but I prefer to work on faces.” Bates said. 

 “Indeed!” Red said. 

 They all chuckled. 

 They made small talk about the available sessions and the food in the hotel, and then Bates left with his two companions to attend another session. Red and Liz went to the hotel restaurant and had a very expensive lunch together, although neither of them had much of an appetite after the slideshow. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz and Red reluctantly attended another session, this time about butt implants. They ran into Bates afterwards. 

 “We have to stop meeting like this…at buttock presentations.” Red said, chuckling. 

 Bates laughed. 

 “By the way, Doctor Bates…I may have the perfect patient for you.” Red said. 

 “Oh?” Bates asked interestedly. 

 “Yes, he’s a little eccentric, but mentally all-there. The man is built like a god, but he came to me saying he needed to look different for his own safety. How bizarre is that? Anyway, I assessed him and decided a nose job wouldn’t sufficiently change his appearance. A full facelift might do the trick.” Red said. 

 “I see…that’s interesting…for his own safety, he said?” Bates said. 

 “Yes. He’s worried about people recognizing him, apparently. Like I said, he’s a strange character, but he passed a psych evaluation.” Red said. 

 Bates slowly nodded, thinking for a few moments. 

 “I’d like to meet him. Would he be able to travel to my clinic?” Bates asked. 

 “Actually, he’s in Beverly Hills for a while, so you could meet with him during this conference if you wanted to.” Red said. 

 “Really?! That’s even better. Can you set it up for me and then let me know the details?” Bates said.

 “Sure!” Red said. 

 They parted ways and Liz and Red went to Dembe’s hotel suite. He let them in and they sat chatting and updating him on the situation. Dembe was up for whatever Red had planned, so Red gave him instructions. 

 “Elizabeth and I will go with you to meet with Bates, still undercover. You get him to arrange to do your facelift, and then we…apprehend him. Liz can then hand him over to FBI agents stationed here.” Red said. 

 Dembe nodded. 

 “He seems to have two bodyguards with him at all times, so we’ll have to figure out a way to get rid of them.” Red said. 

 Liz looked over at Red.

 “…It’s not necessary to kill them.” She said. 

 “No, it’s not _necessary_ …” Red said. 

 Liz shook her head slightly and then looked back at Dembe. 

 “So when are we doing this, Raymond?” Dembe asked. 

 “How about tomorrow at one p.m.?” Red suggested. 

 “Good. It’s a plan.” Dembe said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red decided to go to the bar again to work on their cover; she was wearing a miniskirt and a low-cut sleeveless top and he was decked out in one of his impressive suits. They mingled a little but mostly just made an appearance. Liz was happy because she got to be out in public, flirting and being affectionate with Red where no one knew the real them. They sat on stools at the bar and Liz rubbed her leg against Red’s as she sipped another aviation cocktail. He smirked and took a sip of scotch. Liz briefly scanned the bar and patio and she noticed Bates’ bodyguards, alone, ogling her. She felt annoyed but then she had an idea. 

 “Do you want to get the bodyguards out of the way now or tomorrow?” She asked quietly. 

 “Why?” He said. 

 “They’re alone now. You go get Dembe and meet me at the East exit on the ground floor…employees use it to go for smoke breaks and they leave a rock in the doorway to keep it open. There won’t be any security cameras, otherwise the workers wouldn’t do that. I’ll distract these two and get them to follow me there, then you and Dembe can grab them—alive.” She said. 

 “No, Lizzie. It’s too dangerous for you.” He said. 

 “I can handle this, Red. Besides, it’s a small sacrifice compared some of the things we’ve done.” She said. 

 Red stared at her. 

 “I can’t, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “You have to. We might not get another chance to get rid of them. It’ll be so much easier to tackle Bates tomorrow if he’s alone.” She said. 

 Red knew she was right but he still hated the idea. He sighed. 

 “How long do you need?” He asked reluctantly. 

 “Uh…maybe ten minutes to get them to the exit?” She said. 

 Red closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. 

 “Fine. But Lizzie, please be careful…and we’ll be right behind you.” He said. 

 Red reluctantly got up and looked deeply into Liz’s eyes. They said goodnight, loud enough for people to hear them, and she watched him leave the bar. She felt nervous but she got on with her task. Liz immediately pretended to be tipsy and walked over to the two men. She smiled broadly and giggled. 

 “My boss just went to bed, so I’m freeeeeee!” She said, putting her arms up in the air to emphasize the ‘free’ part. 

 “Do you wanna party somewhere else?” The one man asked as he checked her out. 

 Liz made sure she controlled the situation. 

 “Yeah! I know the perfect spot. Come on.” She said. 

 They both followed her out of the bar and she was thinking this was going a lot faster than expected. They got into the elevator and Liz quickly hit the ground floor button. She felt one of them grope her butt, but she slapped it away. 

 “Not yet!” She said. 

 They got off the elevator and walked down the empty hall to the exit. It was propped open with a rock as she figured it would be, but there weren’t any workers around. Liz was second-guessing her plan at this point, but she went out the door anyway and stood with her back to a fence. The two men closed in and the one put his hand on her hip. He was about to kiss her when she decided enough was enough. She suddenly punched him in the throat and then before the other man could react, she was about to knee him in the crotch but she noticed he also appeared to be choking. All of a sudden, Liz saw that both men had something around their necks and they were being strangled by Red and Dembe. 

 “Okay, that’s enough!” She said. 

 Both men passed out but they were still alive. If she hadn’t said anything, they would surely have two corpses to deal with. 

 “Where are we going to put them?” She asked, glancing around. 

 “This was your idea.” Red pointed out. 

 “I hadn’t thought this far ahead!” She said. 

 “Let’s put them in a taxi and send them to another city…” Dembe said. 

 Red and Liz looked at Dembe and then down at the unconscious men. Red nodded and Liz said “okay” and they grabbed one man while Dembe grabbed the other. They dragged them around the side of the hotel and hailed an oncoming taxi. The three did their best to look normal as the driver eyed them suspiciously. 

 “Sorry about this. They got a little worse for wear…it was their engagement party…” Red said, loading the one man carefully into the backseat and putting his seatbelt on. 

 Dembe loaded the second man into the backseat and put his seatbelt on. Red looked at Dembe, hoping he had a location in mind. 

 “They’re going home to Alturas.” Dembe said. 

 The driver was gobsmacked. 

 “Alturas?! You gotta be kidding me. I can’t take them there! That’s like ten hours away!” The driver said. 

 Red rifled through an inner jacket pocket and handed the driver about ten grand. 

 “There. Now you can take them.” Red said. 

 The driver was even more dumbfounded, but he realized it was an offer he couldn’t refuse, so he agreed. 

 “Thank you driver…and good luck…” Red said. 

 The taxi drove away. 

 Red looked at Dembe and then at Liz. 

 “We’ll have to bump up the meeting with Bates to tomorrow morning. Who knows when Humpty and Dumpty will wake up and try to get back here.” He said. 

 Dembe nodded. 

 “Right. Well at least we didn’t kill anyone.” Liz said. 

 Dembe smiled and Red tilted his head to consider what she said. He would’ve been happy either way. They went back into the hotel through the door with the rock propping it open. They all went to Dembe’s suite to go over the plan for tomorrow again. Dembe made them all a snack and then Red and Liz went to their suite. They went to bed fairly early so they would be well-rested for the mission in the morning. Liz snuggled up to Red and they held each other lovingly as they slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	16. Chapter 16

 Liz’s phone played a very loud, jarring tone as her alarm went off. She was startled awake and she immediately reached over to turn it off. Red woke up and put his arm around Lizzie’s waist, pulling her toward him. She giggled and felt him rubbing against her butt. She was sorely tempted, but they didn’t really have time this morning.

 “We don’t have time, Red…” She said regretfully. 

 Red sighed.

 “I know, Lizzie.” He said wistfully, turning onto his back. 

 Liz rested her head on Red’s chest for a moment, and she groaned. 

 “I don’t want to get out of bed either…but we have to get this bastard Bates.” She said. 

 They then got up, showered together and got dressed. They had croissants and espresso as a quick breakfast, then went to the first conference session of the day. The room was still filling up and Red and Liz saw Bates there, alone, so they walked over to him and sat down beside him. 

 “Good morning.” Bates said to both of them. 

 “Morning.” Red and Liz said in unison. 

 “You’re alone this time.” Red noted. 

 “Yeah, I haven’t been able to get a hold of my…friends.” Bates said. 

 Liz looked at the floor as she recalled putting the unconscious bodyguards into a taxi to the other end of the state.

 “By the way, that patient I mentioned…you can meet him after this session, next to the hotel.” Red said. 

 “Really? Excellent. I look forward to assessing him.” Bates said. 

 They sat through a presentation on fillers and when it was done, the three got up and went into the lobby together. 

 “He said he could meet us at the cafe across the street.” Red said, gesturing to the East exit.

 “At a cafe?” Bates said, surprised that he would be doing an assessment in such a location. 

 He walked with Red and Liz anyway.

 “Yes. He’s been banned from the hotel, apparently…too many thefts and robberies. I should probably mention he’s a hardened criminal.” Red said. 

 Bates glanced at Red.

 “Oh that won’t be a problem. Some of my best clients are criminals…seriously.” Bates confided. 

 Red and Liz feigned surprise as they reached the exit that had no security cameras. They walked out into the empty side lot and Dembe was waiting. 

 “You’re here!” Red said, greeting Dembe. 

 “Doctor Bates, this is Omar, your new patient, hopefully.” Red said. 

 Bates shook Dembe’s hand while already scrutinizing his face. 

 “What would you like to have done, Omar?” Bates asked. 

 “My whole face. I need to look very different…unrecognizable. To be honest, I’ve done some bad things in the past and I can’t have my former associates or law enforcement recognize me.” Dembe said. 

 Bates nodded but acted like he’d heard this before. 

 “Not a problem.” He said. 

 Liz pressed ‘send’ on her phone and within seconds, several FBI agents closed in from around the corners of the building, arresting Doctor Bates. Liz watched the arrest and thanked the agents for their assistance and when she looked around, she noticed Red and Dembe had vanished. She sighed and went back to the suite she shared with Red. When she went in, Red was already there, starting to pack. 

 “You didn’t have to bolt, Red. The agents knew they were just there for Bates and no one else.” She said. 

 “I’d rather not take any chances, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz watched him and she wondered if their life together was always going to be like this. 

 “Are you going to pack, sweetheart?” He asked, noticing that she was spacing out. 

 “Uh…yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking.” She said, then she collected her clothes and stuffed them in the suitcase. 

 They finished packing in silence, but Red was curious. 

 “What were you thinking about?” He asked. 

 Liz looked at him for a moment, trying to think of her answer. 

 “I think I need some time off or something, that’s all.” She said. 

 Red studied her and wasn’t sure that was all, but he decided not to press the issue. They met Dembe in the lobby, checked out and left. Dembe drove them to the isolated private airfield where Red’s jet had been left. The pilot was already waiting. The three boarded the jet and got settled into their seats. Dembe gave Liz and Red some privacy; he sat at the other end of the jet with headphones on. Liz and Red sat next to each other, with Liz by the window. She stared out the window and Red thought she seemed a little down. He put his hand on hers and she looked at him. 

 “What’s wrong, Elizabeth?” He asked quietly. 

 She sighed. 

 “I’m just wondering what it would be like for us to be…free.” She said. 

 Red looked into her eyes and waited for her to continue. 

 “I’d like to be able to go places together and not have to be undercover…I’d like to stop chasing criminals on a daily basis. It would be nice to just be a couple, doing normal couple things like…grocery shopping, going on dates, binge-watching shows together, adopting a pet…” She said. 

 “Is that what normal couples do?” He asked, smiling lightly. 

 “I don’t know…I guess so.” She said. 

 Red’s heart sank.

 “You can have all that, Lizzie…just try to be patient with me for a little while longer…” He said. 

 Liz gazed into his eyes for a few moments. She nodded and smiled, understanding how difficult it was for Red, too. Even a couple of months ago, she never, in a million years, imagined she’d fall in love with Red, or indeed anyone running a criminal empire. She began to see the funny side and she chuckled. Liz looked over at Red and smiled. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “Nothing.” She said. 

 She leaned over and kissed him. Red was slightly baffled, but he was pleased she was looking happier. He squeezed her hand and they both relaxed in their seats. After a while, he looked at Liz and saw she was sleeping. He smiled and closed his eyes to rest, too. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz and Red were back at her house, unpacking and settling in. Liz felt exhausted and she was relieved to be home, so she put some pyjamas on and curled up in bed while Red finished putting things away. He then wore an undershirt and boxers and joined her in bed. Facing each other, they got close and Liz tucked her head under Red’s chin and put her hand against his chest while he put his hand on her waist. They enjoyed the warmth of each other’s bodies and the familiar comfort of the house. Sleep came easily to both of them. 

 After a very good sleep, Liz woke up, still snuggled against Red as if they hadn’t moved an inch. She looked up and smiled at him as he still slept. She placed the lightest kiss on his lips but he woke up. Liz giggled. 

 “I didn’t mean to wake you up…I just couldn’t resist kissing you.” She said, blushing. 

 Red smiled and just adored her for a few moments. He then pulled Lizzie into a strong embrace and he heard her make a humming sound. He loved hearing the sounds she made. Red held her tightly. Liz breathed in his scent and felt excited; she’d discovered all the products he used by now and they smelled amazing, but sniffing the bottles just didn’t compare to smelling his skin. She felt some moisture go into her panties. Liz wasn’t sure Red knew the effect he had on her, without even trying. Maybe, she thought, she should show him. 

 Liz took hold of Red’s hand and put it down the front of her pyjama pants, under her panties, and guided his fingers to the wetness between her folds. Red was pleasantly surprised by suddenly finding his hand in Liz’s panties. He made an “mm” noise as he gently rubbed her. 

 “This is what you do to me…” She said lustfully. 

 “I see…I’ve made you _very_ wet, Lizzie.” He said, still stroking her with his fingers. 

 “Mmhmm.” She agreed, brushing her lips against his neck. 

 Liz kissed Red’s neck, along his jaw and then his lips. They both pressed into the kiss and Red caressed her clit with his fingers. Liz moaned into the kiss from the immense pleasure he was giving her. She slid her hand into his boxers and stroked his erection. After a few moments, they couldn’t wait any longer, so they got up and undressed before getting back into bed. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and gently pushed him onto his back, then she straddled him. They kissed again as she rubbed herself along his length. Liz broke the kiss and guided him inside. She eagerly began thrusting down on him and Red was thoroughly enjoying how insatiable Lizzie was for him. 

 Red lovingly stroked Lizzie’s back as she remained bent forward and they gazed into each other’s eyes. They fell into a perfect rhythm together and Red was meeting her movements. She closed her eyes and he stole a kiss, causing her to open her eyes, smile and giggle. Liz increased their pace as she felt her need growing and Red pushed into her harder. They both moaned quietly, in total bliss. Their lovemaking was becoming more slippery and they were both getting close to climaxing. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz whimpered as she felt him quickly driving into her. 

 “Lizzie…” He whispered before kissing her. 

 They were both breathing heavily and their movements were urgent as they craved release. Liz closed her eyes and felt them lose their rhythm as Red started coming. She felt the ecstasy shoot through her and she let out the most sexual moan Red had ever heard. He gushed repeatedly inside her as she squeezed him with each wave of pleasure. Their orgasms seemed to last for a long time, and then slowly faded. They stopped moving and Liz smiled down at Red. He returned her smile and kissed her again. She didn’t want to get off him yet, so she stayed put. Red indulged her but then he chuckled. 

 “Lizzie, I will have to move eventually.” He said softly. 

 “I know.” She said, then she kissed his cheek sweetly and got off. 

 As she lay down beside him, he turned to face her and looked serious all of a sudden. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, concerned. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “I’m going to tell Cooper the list is done…” He said. 

 “What? But…it’s not…is it?!” She asked. 

 “Not quite…but you remember I said I would give you criminals you didn’t even know existed? Cooper won’t know any different.” He said. 

 “…Why would you do that?” She asked. 

 “For you. I want to give you the life you want, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 “Wha—? You don’t have to do that…” She said, surprised. 

 “I’ll get my immunity, officially, and we can live however we want.” He said. 

 That sounded nice to Liz. 

 “You’re serious?” She asked, still in shock. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 “You’d…give up the rest of the list…for me.” She said skeptically. 

 “Yes.” He insisted. 

 Liz just gaped at him for a moment. 

 “I don’t know what to say.” She said. 

 “Say you’ll stay with me…” He said. 

 In a rare moment of insecurity, Red wanted to make sure his sacrifice would be worth it. 

 “Of course I will. I love you, Red…so much.” She said, the raw emotion written on her face. 

 He smiled lightly and kissed her. 

 

::: A few weeks later :::

 Liz and Red were in an animal rescue, looking at all the precious potential pets. It was a very hard decision, but they fell in love with a Dachshund called Links—as in sausage links—and he was the perfect match. They signed the adoption papers and paid the fee while Links waddled around Liz’s feet, eagerly looking way up at her, wagging his tail. When the papers were finished, the volunteer congratulated them and Red picked Links up and carried him out. Liz’s heart swelled as she watched Links wriggle excitedly and lick Red’s face. Red kissed him on the head and they all got in Liz’s car to go home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

::: A few months later :::

 

 Red and Liz arrived home and greeted a very excited Links at their feet. Liz picked him up, held him and petted him. 

 “Well, Linksy, It’s official…you’re going to have a human sibling! What do you think?” Liz said, beaming. 

 Links licked her chin repeatedly. 

 “I think he’s excited.” Red said, chuckling. 

 Liz put Links down, wiped the slobber from her chin and turned to Red. She was smiling and her eyes were misty. He looked adoringly at her. Liz was still in disbelief that Red gave up the blacklist for her, he had immunity, they were living a normal life together with their dog companion and future son or daughter—they wanted it to be a surprise. Red kissed her and felt truly happy and peaceful, things he never thought he’d feel again. 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
